Ultimatum
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry and Tony Stark meet when they are both being held captive by the Ten Rings. They form a friendship and bond; Tony vows to fix his mistakes & Harry finally decides to accept his destiny and stand up as a leader. They will encounter new enemies and powerful new allies; as long as they can stay a step ahead of the world as they face new and dangerous challenges HP/X23 HP/B.Widow
1. A Strange Beginning

**Ultimatum**

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of my Story Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD. I did it too fast so I'm going to try and rewrite it at a slower pace.  
Any ideas for a possible pairing for Harry? Other than Ms. Marvel.

Also note, you will see similarities in my story with Morta's Priest – Wand and Shield but I am not copying his story and my story will be different. I have sent a request for his ok but haven't gotten a response so I will not be drifting into his story line.

**Chapter 1: A Strange Beginning**

**August 26****th**** 2009**

Harry was sitting in a black hawk Helicopter with a small group of soldiers and an Air Force Lt. Colonel named James Rhodes along with the person who he saved, Tony Stark. Harry said nothing as a fellow soldier was running his British passport through their computer. Harry didn't have to worry about his identification. He knew how well it would check out, however he was worried if he had to use magic to get away from them and that's the last thing he wanted to do is pop up on their screen as a possible super human.

Harry stared out of the open sea of desert sand before he turns his thoughts on the events that lead to him being surrounded by the soldiers.

**3 Months Ago**

Harry step off the airplane and look at his surroundings. There was nothing, nothing but miles of empty desert. It was to be expected. This was after all, a place where hardly life lived. This place, Afghanistan if he remembered the countries name correctly; was a place where few people would go to and a place where people wouldn't be looking for another.

Harry quickly sighs and taste dry air. The atmosphere was very different from London. Even Hogwarts had a better taste in the climate. The son was already burning hot and Harry could feel his skin burning up.

Casting a quick cooling charm on himself he steps out into the city he looks around and quickly went between closed corners before he changed his muggle suit into a nice custom Middle Eastern robe.

"Well Dumbledore, I wonder what the next great adventure will be." Harry said as he left the airport. He quickly picked up a taxi but a woman in her thirties came running up.

"Wait, wait, wait wait." She said as she dove in the car.

"Where you heading Harry asked as she took a seat next to him.

"To a hotel. Over by main." She said.

"To the nearest hotel please." Harry said.

The woman said nothing but clearly was keeping an eye on him. They rode in silence while the driver said nothing.

When Harry got to the hotel he immediately got a room. He didn't stop to say hello to anyone, he knew he was being followed and watch. Having experience with members of the Order of the Phoenix following him around knew at once who ever was following him were pro's. They hid their presence well.

Harry step outside and look out the window. He could see several people standing there posted in front. Scanning the street he notice several people that seem to be blending in but they were out of place for him.

Harry briefly wondered if the Ministry of Magic was keeping an eye on him. However Shacklebolt wouldn't do that, knowing how much Harry preferred to be left alone. Harry also couldn't detect any magical presence in the area unless they were hiding it. Harry serious doubt it. So that left one thing, muggles.

Harry didn't know why muggles would be so interested in him. He hardly used any magic and he sure as hell didn't stand out. Yet he just arrived telling him that this was a muggle organization with deep pockets internationally. Harry thought it might be the C.I.A. but Harry wasn't sure. It could be MI-6 that was following him. He knew they had some bases here.

**Classified Location**

"Report, what's the status on target 7." A bald dark skin man asked.

"He has checked in the hotel unusually fast. He took barely a minute before he got the best room in the hotel." A man wearing black with an eagle on his shoulder reported.

"Did he book it before hand?" The man said in a stern voice.

"No sir, that room wasn't even booked. He just claimed it, bypassing the security and background check by the Hotel." The man said.

In front of them was a holographic image of Harry.

"Sir, why is this man a target?" The man asked.

"Because Agent Quatermain this young man got on a plane without so much with a ticket and walked straight past security without even checking in. He doesn't seem to be in possession of any kind of I.D. He's either very bold or very dangerous."

"Director Fury, do you want us to do Bird Eye on target 7?" Agent Quatermain asked as he prepared to direct the agents on the ground to keep and eye on the unknown or grab him.

"For now we will do Bird Eye on him. I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents making contact. However get me Agent Drew, she did share a taxi ride with him did she not." Director Fury said.

"Yes sir she did. She's doing her other assignment but she can once she finishes reporting what Tony Stark has in store for his presentation. The new Jericho Missile seems to be the new edge in weapons warfare." Agent Quartermain said in a slow voice.

"Would it be wise to get Agent Barton to watch the subject? He can watch him from a safe distance." A woman said. She was tall with brunette hair.

"Agent Hill, is you assignment finish."

"It is sir, I think the president will be pleased with the information I left him." Agent Hill said in a strong voice.

"This is our subject. Right now; he is an unknown." Nick Fury said as he point his finger at a holographic imagine of Harry. "We don't have anything on him. We first laid eyes on him in London Waterloo Station. Nearly miss it too. This guy is pretty good. Was able to board a train without buying a ticket and wasn't even caught. The only thing we know for sure is he's a young man in his late twenties from Britain. Other than that we have nothing. Not a name, birthday or even god damn driver's license." Nick Fury said in frustration.

"Terrorist?"Maria Hill asked.

"Unknown. Everything about him is an unknown." Fury stated.

"What should we do, get the Widow on him?" Maria Hill asked.

The Black Widow was the world's most infamous spy. Renown for her ability too obtains any information on anyone. She was known for her cunning and cleverness. If anyone could find out about the mystery guy, it would be here.

"I will summon her once she is finish her assignment in Bangkok. For now I'll have the Spider watch him the moment Stark has finish his presentation on his new missile."

"Sir is the Jericho Missile going to be a big deal? Our intelligence says this will be a basic show before Stark leaves back to California." Agent Hill said.

"I want to be safe on Stark's new weapons. This organization; the Ten Rings have been known to be moving in the area where Stark is going to be demonstrating." Fury stated.

"Are you expected they would attack the U.S. Military?" Agent Quartermain said.

"Not during the demonstration." Fury said.

"If they will make a move, our people will be nearby to respond." Agent Hill said.

"See that it's done. And get agents on out mystery guy. I find it too much of a coindence that he's arriving in one of the worlds most hostile country when Tony Stark is just about to arrive." Fury stated. The other agents in the room couldn't find a reason to find fault in his logic. None of them wisely said a word about it though.

**Several Days Later**

Harry finally managed too slip pass his stalkers before he decided to leave the city. Harry immediately took off towards desert. Knowing full well how dangerous it was to wonder the desert.

There was nothing in the desert and it was to be expected. Harry wondered the desert knowing he need to find a town soon or he could die of thirst.

Harry wonders the desert not sure where he was going before he saw a U.S. Military convoy driving by. Harry didn't do anything other than watch them drive by. Harry could have sworn he heard music, AD/DC he thought was playing.

Harry continued walking before an explosion caught his attention. Harry immediately took cover as gunfire soon erupted. Harry was blasted off his feet as a military hummer exploded.

Harry was dazed as he tried to see things around him but everything seem to be fading in and out and the noises seem to be muffled and coming from afar.

* * *

Harry woke up in a dark cave. He could feel his body a bit heavy before he opens his eyes. Looking around he could see was not alone. Someone was shaving by a mirror. Another was lying down and looked like he was in bad shape.

"I would not do that if I were you." The man said as he finished shaving.

Harry turn around and realized the other man was waking up and was about to pull out some wires from his chest.

"What the hell did you do to me?" The man asked.

"What I did? What I did is I saved your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's still a lot left inside of you; and it's headed into your arterial septum. Here you want to seem them? I got a souvenir." He said as be picks up a clear glass vial and tosses it to the man. He looks inside and metal shards were inside. "I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the shards to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" He asked as he put down the glass of shards.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery and it's keeping the shards from entering your heart."

The door burst open and the man suddenly put his hands on his heads.

"Stand up and do as I do." He said as he put his hands on his head. Harry follow suite not sure what was going on. A strange man walked forward speaking in a heavy Arabic accent.

"He says he is welcome to have the Great Tony Stark in his presence and you are a guest of honor here. You are the most famous mass murder of America. He is honored by your presence. He wants you build him a missile, your Jericho missile you demonstrated."

Silence enter the cave as everyone turn to the man that was not identify as Tony Stark.

"I refuse."

The soldiers grabbed Tony and took off with him holding his car battery.

* * *

A/N: Not much of a first chapter but this is the start of it. I hope you guys like it now that Harry is a prisoner as well as Tony Stark.

Any ideas of who to pair up with Harry? I'm thinking Laura Kinney - Talon X-23 because they have similar pasts but I'm also open to other ideas. Even Ms. Marvel or any other possible females.

Could use a beta

Any ideas or suggestions.


	2. Foiled Plans

**Ultimatum**

**Chapter 2: Foiled Plans**

Harry stood up as the doors opened again, but this time Tony Stark walked through, an air of depression hanging over him. Yinsen also walked in looking a bit grim. They all sat down around the small fire.

"So what happened?" Harry asked. Yinsen filled in him on what happened and the deal the Ten Rings had offered.

"Sounds more like cutting the fish from the bait to me." Harry said with a frown.

"So, what are you going to do Stark? I'm sure the U.S. Military is looking for you, but they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw outside, that is your legacy. Your life's work is in the hands of those murders. Is this how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance from the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?" Yinsen asked in a strong and commanding voice.

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you and him either way. Once we finish, we're dead. Even if they don't, I'll probably be dead within a week." Tony said as he continued to stare into the fire.

"Well then, this is a very important week for you isn't it?" Yinsen said. Harry leaned forward and asked a simple question.

"So what's the plan?"

"If this is going to be my work station I want it well lit, I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm going to need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools…" Tony said as Yinsen was translating every word to a man who was identified as Abu Bakaar. Harry was having a bit of fun at harassing the terrorists for messing up the weapons or misplacing the items. It was fun to watch them run around without a second thought of who was the prisoner and who was the warden.

Harry and Yinsen helped Tony picked apart small fragments of palladium from some missiles before he turned to them in turn.

"So what do I call you guys?"

"I'm Yinsen Ho."

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"How many languages can you guys speak?"

"I can speak the basics of Latin, English, Spanish, French, German and some Russian." Harry said. It was true, he did use some spells to develop some skills at learning other languages common in Europe. However, he didn't expect to be in the middle east for an extended amount of time after becoming lost.

"I speak a lot as well, but apparently not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, and Russian." Yinsen said.

"Who are these people?"

"They are your loyal customers Stark. They call themselves the Ten Rings, and from what I know, they are an international terrorist organization that is well funded and well organized. I do know they are backed by a powerful organization that calls itself 'Advanced Idea Mechanics'. They have been shipping them weapons and Intel for years."

Stark gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before holding up a fragment of the metal they had scavenged from a single missile.

"Well, that's about to change. This is palladium, about 0.15 grams. We need about 1.6, so grab eleven more of the missiles and get me the palladium inside." Stark said. Harry and Yinsen immediately got to work pulling the eleven warheads apart and watched over the next day as Stark created something small.

"That does not look like a Jericho missile."

"Is that magic?" Harry asked as he watched the object Stark had crafted glow a bright blue.

"It's not magic; it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering up my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart." Tony answered.

"What could it generate?" Yinsen asked.

"If my math is right, and it usually is, three gigajoules per second." Tony answered.

"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes." Yinsen replied.

"Yeah, or something big for fifteen minutes." Tony said.

"So how will that get us out of here?" Harry asked as Tony attached the improved magnet assembly to his chest.

"Glad you asked." Tony said as he handed them several pieces of paper. They all had different designs on them, but Harry couldn't make heads or tells of the inscriptions on any of them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Flatten them out and see for yourself." Tony said as he pressed the edge of his hand against the papers, revealing them to be plans for an armored suit instead of a Jericho Missile.

"Oh, that's very nice." Yinsen said as they viewed the key to their freedom.

"How many can we build?" Harry asked.

"Just one. The plan is I get through the main area, clear the way, and you two can follow me out."

Harry frowned. It wasn't much of a plan, but he would have to go for it as he really couldn't use large-scale magic. He was kicking himself for leaving his wand behind in England. He knew he would somehow have to manage to make do without a wand.

* * *

"So where you guys from?" Tony asked after several days of working.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's a nice place actually." Yinsen said.

"From London, I left to get away and avoid from my admirers and fans." Harry answered. Both Yinsen and Tony gave him an odd look, but they left it at that.

"Either of you got family?" Tony asked as he put some things on the table.

"No." Harry answered sadly. Just remembering what remained of his family was enough to remind him why he ran away.

"I do, and I will see them again when I leave this place. And you, Stark?" Yinsen asked.

"No."

"So you're the man who has everything and nothing." Yinsen said. Harry look down realizing he and Stark may have more in common than he originally thought.

* * *

For three months the three got along well and shared what past they were comfortable with sharing. Finally, Harry decided to tell them his secret. It took them awhile to understand it, but they finally believed him when he caused the door to burst into flames. It was funny because the guards made a huge spectacle of the incident, and in the end they got more supplies and better equipment, making Tony really happy over the whole turn of events.

"So what's it like, being a wizard?" Tony asked after they had finished the chest plate. Ever since Harry revealed he was a wizard, he had been able to perform small amounts of transfiguration and charms on the items, making work on the suit progress much faster.

"We go to a seven year school. It's a bit fun, I used to play Quidditch and I was pretty damn good. It's a sport." Harry said seeing their confused looks. "It's a lot like basketball and football. There are four balls, two are designed to knock you out of the sky while one is use to score. Then there is the smallest and fastest ball, the golden snitch. The game ends only when the snitch has been caught." Harry explains.

"Is it fun?"

Harry smiled and told them all about his experience as a player, How he mange to win the House Quidditch cup, and about his adventures during his youth.

"Sounds amazing. Wish I could have seen it." Tony said as laid another piece.

Harry smiled and promised he would show them a good game if they ever got out.

* * *

Several days later, the doors burst open and the largest group of guards yet walked in. Immediately Harry, Yinsen and Tony stopped working and placed their hands on their head.

A man who clearly was in charge swept into the room, regarding them like a hawk as he twisted a ring on his right hand. He stared piercingly at them for a few seconds before surprising them in English.

"Relax."

Harry stood by and could only watch as the man slowly walked over and took a look at Tony's chest piece.

"The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times that of the Roman Empire."

The leader turned his attention to the suit plans.

"But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn." Raza said, his eyes on Stark as he set down the plans.

He then started speaking in Arabic. Harry didn't know what he was saying, but it must have been bad as Yinsen suddenly got nervous as he answered back.

Several men suddenly grabbed Yinsen, roughly forcing his head on the anvil. Raza's words were slow and methodical as he plucked a red-hot coal from the furnace and held it near Yinsen's mouth. Yinsen started frantically speaking the same words over and over again, despite what was being said.

"What, do you want a delivery date?" Stark quickly said as he stepped forward, causing the guards to yell wildly and wave their weapons at him. "I need him. He's a good assistant."

"You have till tomorrow, to assemble my missile." Raza said with finality as he left with his men.

"You both know what to do right? The moment the check point is cleared, follow me out."

"Once we are in the clear, I will do a side apparition with Yinsen to a safe distance. We will meet over the mountain before heading to Gulmira to contact the U.S. Military." Harry said in a strong voice.

"Still can't believe you can't take us both on, what did you call it, side apparition with the both of us." Tony said.

"I've never done it with another person. I know I can handle it with one passenger. And without a wand, I won't be as much help as I want to be."

"Yinsen, Yinsen! Stark! Potter!" A man shouted at the door.

"Say something." Tony said.

"He's speaking Hungarian I don't speak Hungarian."

"Say what you know." Harry said as he finished tightening the suit around Tony.

Yinsen replied back, but the guards opened the door, causing the attached booby trap to explode, killing the two guards.

"How did that work?" Tony said in amusement.

"Well it worked, but now they are on their way. I can hear them coming." Yinsen replied.

"Remember to wait until I clear out all the check points before you follow me out." Tony said.

"We need more time. Hey, I'm going to buy you some time." Yinsen said as he took off into the tunnel. Yinsen grabbed a gun, ignoring the calls of Harry and Tony as he started firing the weapon, and disappeared into the tunnel.

Harry quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and immediately felt the spell take effect. Quickly taking cover in the corner, Harry didn't have to wait long before several terrorists came in and Tony swatted them away like they were flies. Harry helped out by casting a very successful banishing charm on several of them. They had very little trouble reaching the entrance to the cave. Tony swept through every group of guards in his way like they were nothing, their weapons proving to be no match for his suit.

"Watch out!" Yinsen's voice called out. Harry looked to the side and saw Raza with a rocket launcher. Harry barely avoided getting hit by the rocket. Tony fired a missile of his own that caused a slight cave in. The resulting rocks fell on Raza either killing him or knocking him out. Harry dispelled the disillusionment charm and went to Yinsen who was lying in the corner in critical condition.

"Come on, move with me. Come on, we got a plan; we're going to stick to it." Tony said. However, Harry could see Yinsen wasn't going to make it.

"This was always the plan, Stark." Yinsen said in a slow breath.

"Come on, you're going to go see your family, you've got to get up."

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now Stark. It's okay, I want this." Yinsen said as his voice began to fade. Harry took his hand and held it. Stark was looking down as he realized he failed to get him out like he promised. He broke a promise.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Tony said.

"Don't waste it, you both could do so much with your lives instead of running, or destroying things. Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Yinsen said. A few short breaths later, his breathing stopped, telling them he was dead.

His resolve hardened, Tony walked out to the mouth of the cave and, using his flame throwers, lit up everything around him, terrorists, weapons, and all. Explosions began to erupt around the camp, telling Harry he had to go. He didn't want to leave Yinsen behind, but he had to. With a soft pop, he apparated away just as the explosion entered the cave.

Harry stood out on the desert as he looked up to see Tony's suit flying in the air before beginning a rapid descent. Harry quickly went over to Tony and helped him out of the wreckage.

"Well now, this is the hard part." Harry said.

Tony said nothing as Harry helped him up and started carrying him across the desert.

Several hours later, Tony was screaming in joy as he spotted several U.S. Military helicopters. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved as they were going home.

* * *

A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post a new chapter.

I also killed Yinsen because I needed him to die to create the cause within Harry and Tony to become the heroes they will eventually become.

Homecoming is next and I could use a beta.


	3. Homecoming

**Ultimatum**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait but this chapter took me longer than I thought it would. Hope you guys like it. I'm also trying to explain some things in here for future reference. Hope you guys like it, it's my longest chapter yet.

**Chapter 3: Homecoming**

"What do you mean, we found him?" Nick Fury half-shouted-half demanded to Agent Quartermain who wisely kept clear of his boss's way.

"That's what our sources inside the U.S. Military claim. His name is apparently Harry Potter; and he was found while rescuing Tony Stark from his captives."

Nick Fury rubbed his hand against chin, clearly in deep thought as he was thinking about the recent events that occurred.

Director Nick Fury, leader of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division, better known as S.H.I.E.L.D., had to deal with many problems, but this had to be one of the greatest mysteries of all. Who was Harry Potter? It almost seemed like too big a coincidence when Harry Potter disappeared the same time Tony Stark did. It seemed even stranger that Tony Stark would share a plane ride with him.

That told Nick Fury either of two things: one, Harry was unfortunate enough to be in the same area as Tony Stark when he was captured; or two, he was somehow involved and possibly worse, controlling Tony Stark.

Fury looked at the Waterloo Station security tape. It was difficult to catch without a well-trained eye, and he had trained his remaining eye very well to catch even the slightest details. It was hard to discern, barely a flicker, but Mr. Harry Potter just appeared into thin air between several people. No one seemed to notice when he spontaneously popped into being. What was even stranger was that a wave of his hand over the ticket booth seemed to have caused the gate to open on its own. It was even harder to believe that, with another wave of his hand, the ticket taker just let him walk straight past without so much as a glance.

Teleportation. That's what the technicians said it was. He seemed to have the ability to use hypnosis on machines and people. This made him very dangerous. At the moment Nick Fury was attempting to have the technicians come up with a device that would render him useless, but they were having trouble actually making it. It was even more disturbing when they told him it they weren't sure if it would work.

What made Fury's blood boil was the fact that if he was controlling Tony Stark, then he would have not only one of the largest fortunes in the world in his hands but also access to some of the most advanced weapons in the world.

"Get me Agent Coulson. Have him make contact with Stark immediately. I want every agent who is free to find out all they can about this Mr. Harry Potter. I want to know everything about him and I want this information yesterday."

"Yes sir." Agent Quartermain said he rushed off to carry out his orders.

Nick Fury looked back at Harry's picture before he spoke out loud.

"Just who in the hell are you….?"

* * *

Harry was sitting down on what he swore were real leather seats. Unlike the plane ride to Afghanistan these seats were more comfortable. Harry couldn't help but lean his head back and try his best to relax.

They had taken a military plane to Germany, after which Tony took Harry onto his private plane; a one way trip to Los Angeles. During the plane ride, they were finally able to fully relax after long hours of getting medical care from the U.S. Military.

Tony's plane had every modern amenity one could want. After eating a well cooked meal for the first time since their captivity, Harry and Tony were talking about their life and intentions. There was a flat screen TV and full entertainment system, but Tony's real prize was the expensive wine, whiskey, and sake in his cabinets. Harry was sleeping on the couch when Tony woke up him and handed him a glass of champagne.

"Well, first let's raise our glass to Yinsen. Without him, we would not be here." Tony said.

"To Yinsen, in his final rest he shall find peace." Harry said, raising his glass in silence. They drank in honor to their fallen brother, The one who did not make it out.

"So, what will you do now Tony?" Harry asked.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, mistakes I have to fix. I don't like the idea of having a body count be my only legacy." Tony answered slowly.

"Tony, what are you going to do? Your company is a weapons manufacturer. How are you going to stop that without creating chaos?" Harry asked.

"I'll think of something." Tony said.

Harry drained his cup before setting it down.

"What about you, what are you going to do Harry?" Tony asked.

"I think I'm going to go back to England and get my bloody wand back."

"Why on Earth did you leave your wand behind?" Tony asked.

Harry took a deep sigh and turned to look at the clouds.

"There was a prophecy a few years ago. One that revolved around me. I didn't want to do anything with it so I left; I wanted nothing more to do with the magical world, so I just left."

"A prophecy? What did it say?" Tony asked. Harry gave a sigh and began to report the words back to him.

"_The Vanquisher shall rise. Imprisoned by choice, he shall rise as the hero of the fire. Handed by Death. Risen from the Beyond. Marked by betrayal, he will rise from his chains and unite the world amidst the fire of chaos to become its people's champion from evil. The Vanquisher shall rise."_

"That doesn't seem to make any sense."

"Basically, what we could decipher from it is that I'm destined to rise as the world's hero." Harry said in a slow voice.

"But how do you know that it's for you?" Tony asked.

"Because I'm the vanquisher. I was the one who vanquished the last Dark Lord of Europe almost ten years ago."

"Whoah! You left that part of the story out, is there a long story behind that one as well." Tony said,

"It started with another prophecy. It was made a month before I was born. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and neither can live while the other survives."_

"So your birthday is at the end of July. What happened to this Dark Lord?"

"He came for me, believing I was the one to kill him. He came to me on a Halloween night in 1981. Unfortunately for him, he didn't hear the full prophecy and his impatience left him nearly dead. Unfortunately for me, I lost my parents that night. My mother cast a charm on me to protect me from the Dark Lord, but she had to sacrifice herself to ensure the spell would work. I was left with my mother's sister and her family. They hated anything to do with magic and hated me for it. It wasn't a pleasant stay for me as they took every opportunity to show how much they resented my existence."

"You know, my dad was the same way for me during my earlier childhood. Rejected me all the time. It was only until I graduated MIT that he started to talk to me. I think he may have done so to make amends for being absent in my life for so long."

"Yeah my Aunt tried that with me just as we parted ways. Never saw or heard from her again. I got admitted into Hogwarts when I was eleven years old; it was fun to learn magic. I became the youngest Seeker in a century to join a team. Got to discover who my parents were that year too. It was fun learning, but I held back my abilities to show I wasn't as good as my first friend. It was frustrating, but I cared more about my friendships than being a scholar. Apparently that year my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was in league with the Dark Lord and was attempting to bring him back. I managed to defeat him by turning his body into ash. I earned a lot of admirers. Then my second year began and I had a lot of problems to deal with."

"What kind of problems could you have had to deal with that would top your first year?"

"Well before my school year had even begun a house elf named Dobby was keeping my mail from me. He knew there were dangers ahead and didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. Created a lot of problems for me too."

"What kind?" Tony asked.

"First he used a hover charm to dump a cake on some dinner guests during my uncle's business meeting. Then he closed the barrier to my world in my face, upon which my former friend Ron Weasley had the bright idea to drive a flying car to Hogwarts, an incident which almost got us expelled. Then, later that year, he bewitched a bludger to try to take me out during my first Quidditch game of the season."

"Some elf, I might have gone mad with a little schemer like that trying to ruin my life."

"I did for a moment. Then I learned about the danger he spoke of. An old chamber known as the Chamber of Secrets that hosted a Basilisk had opened."

"A Basilisk? What's that?"

"A Basilisk is European mythological creature that is a reptilian chicken that is hatched out of a cockerel from under a sergeant or a toad. It has a venomous bite and a stare that kills all who looks upon it." A voice said. It seemed to have come from Tony's laptop he purchased while in Germany.

"Merlin, what was that?!" Harry shouted in shock. He jumped in alarm and was trying to look around for a third person but could not see anyone around.

"That's Jarvis, my personal A.I. He's very useful with information." Tony explained without batting an eye.

"I thought A.I.'s were something from science fiction." Harry said.

"I'm perhaps the only person with an A.I. in the world." Tony stated proudly.

"Well, no offense to your A.I., but he's wrong. A Basilisk is the king of serpents, a gigantic monstrosity of a snake that can live for hundreds of years. While it is true that a Basilisk holds one of the world's greatest poisons, it does have a glare that will kill whoever looks at it. However it's completely untamable. The only sure way to kill it is with a crow of a rooster, although I did manage to kill it with a sword to the mouth. It's not a time I would prefer to go through again, especially when everyone thought I was the one releasing the beast."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of students thought I was the 'Heir of Slithering' because I'm a parselmouth. It's the magically ability too speak and control snakes. The stigma made it not a pleasant year for me. Many students finally apologized when they realized it wasn't me after another former friend of mine was attacked."

"You got a lot of former friends." Tony stated wisely.

"Those two, I didn't expect them to betray me. However I should have seen it coming. After I publicly defended a family from going to Azkaban, they didn't seem to get along with me any more and our friendship came to an end."

"Azkaban?"

"Ah, now that reminds me of my third year. My godfather, Sirus Black, managed to escape from the inescapable prison known as Azkaban. It created a bit of unrest in the magical world since they didn't know he was an animagus. The ability to turn into an animal at will." Harry explained after seeing Tony's confused look. "He could turn into a large black dog. Unknown to the wizarding world, he was after my former friends rat, another animagus. Unfortunately the rat managed to escape and my godfather was forced to remain on the run."

"Sirus Black, I remember him, he was all over the news coming out of the United Kingdom on BBC. Never told us where he had escaped from, though." Tony stated, adopting a look of concentration as he tried to remember the brouhaha that had occurred for a brief period in the muggle world.

"Yeah, our ministry does that a lot. They like to leave out detailed information from their public addresses. Before my fourth year began, I went to the Quidditch World Cup. It was one of the best Quidditch matches I've ever been too. I still can remember it almost play for play. Unfortunately the Dark Lord's former supporters, the Death Eaters, created chaos after the match. They managed to escape before they could be captured. Would have been nice for them to be chucked back into Azkaban where they belonged."

"What's so terrible about Azkaban?"

"When a witch or wizard is left for too long in that prison, they begin to lose their magic and their sanity. It's not the prison itself that makes it terrible, it the guards. They are not human, they are called Dementors. Blindness, soulless, with a hunger that moves them to feed on living human souls. They sense a human's raw emotions and feed on every ounce of happiness inside them until there is nothing left but an empty shell. It's the guards that make many believe Azkaban is inescapable."

"Just hearing it makes me think it's a terrible place." Tony said in a slow voice as he shuddered at the thought of having his happiness drained memory by memory.

"It can do that. Anyways, I returned to my fourth year only to have a special event take place; the Triwizard Tournament. I thought for once I would be able to enjoy others compete in the spotlight, but fate would not have it for me. A Death Eater managed to disguise himself as our year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and entered my name as a fourth champion who didn't belong to any of the three competing schools. I represented Gryffindor house of Hogwarts while the other Hogwarts Champion was Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory. Durmstrang's Champion was Victor Krum, and Beauxbatons' Champion was Fleur Delacour. We had to survive three dangerous tasks set for us in a competition for 'eternal glory.' The first task was to get by a fully grown dragon. Naturally, I wound up dealing with a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most vicious breeds out there. Despite being faced with 50 feet of claws, gnashing teeth, and tail spikes, I was the fastest to get my prize: a golden egg. The second task was to find a treasured possession that was taken from me in the Black Lake; Hogwarts lake. I got to my treasure first, but I returned last in hopes that I could bring everyone back to safety. A bit foolish now that I think about it."

"What were the treasures?"

"Friends." Harry answered simply. Tony looked somewhat shocked. "Oh no, they weren't in danger from being under the black lake for an hour. They were bewitched to survive under water. The enchantment would break once they reached the surface, so again, never in any real danger." Harry paused and took a deep breath before draining his drink and turning back to Tony. "I came in first place again and after a few months, the third task was upon us. I managed to get through a magical hedge maze and get to the Triwizard Cup first. However, I was a bit noble and that cost me a friend. I decided to tie it with my fellow Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory. The cup was enchanted to teleport us to a graveyard where Cedric was killed and Voldemort used my blood to resurrect himself once again. We dueled and I manage to escape through sheer luck. I came back and warned everyone about Voldemort's return, but the Minister of Magic went on the mother of all denial campaigns. He began a smear effort against me because he didn't want people to believe the Dark Lord was back, more due to his own fear and paranoia than for the benefit of wizarding society. That made my fifth year a bit... difficult. Just like in second year, the whispers about me started floating around. However people also realized that I wasn't lying and I was telling the truth. Especially when certain mysterious events occurred and people were beginning to disappear. I also began to teach my fellow students on how to defend themselves and I was very good at it. Little by little, my fellow students improved, and as a teacher I was well liked. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord lured me into a trap using my godfather as bait, and I, like a fool, rushed right in and got him killed. The one good thing that came out of that day was the fact that Voldemort was finally revealed to the public."

"That's big. Did they apologize to you for the smear campaign?" Tony asked.

"No, instead they put the blame on Death Eaters and other parties who wish to discredit me. I was praised as a hero, and because of that a lot of people wanted to be in my good graces. Unfortunately for them, I didn't approve of the government's methods during the course of the following war. It created stress between us, but they couldn't do anything about it because a great deal of the wizarding public was behind me. That year I was learning all there was to know about the Dark Lord Voldemort, and on top of that I also had to deal with my fellow students becoming secret Death Eaters. The year ended with my mentor dying and the Dark Lord and his forces gaining the advantage during the war. So, I fled to avoid being captured; searching for a way to make the Voldemort mortal once again. Took me almost a year but I manage to bring him back down to being an ordinary human. Fought him too at my school, biggest battle there ever was in wizarding history. We won, but not without heavy losses on our part. Many of the enemy's forces were captured and sent off immediately to Azkaban. I, however, defended a family that I once did not get along with or like."

"Is that why your former best friends left you?" Tony asked.

"My first friend did. He felt they should have been left to rot inside Azkaban instead of receiving any kind of defense. I, however, owed them my life for what they did during the war, and I felt I had to repay them. They were grateful and we made peace. My other friend tried to mend things between me and my other friend like she always did. Unlike before, she chose a side, his side, believing she had feelings for him and abandoning her reason. I haven't spoken to them in nearly ten years."

"What were their names?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry said slowly. The idea of speaking their names again clearly caused him pain.

"Sorry, from what you said they seem like they had been close to you."

"We use to be thick as thieves during our school days. There wasn't anything we wouldn't do for each other on our best days, but after the war, we just, fell apart." Harry said slowly.

The plane began to make screeching sounds and started slowing down. It took Harry a moment to realize they had just landed.

Harry got off the plane with Tony to see they had landed at a military base.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes whom Harry had met earlier. There was also a flustered looking blond haired woman next to him.

"Rhodey, good to see you again." Tony said as he shook his left hand gingerly. Harry didn't know how he failed to realize that Tony's right arm was in a sling. It took Harry a few moments to register that Tony must have put it on behind him due to his arm being fractured. Harry half wished Madam Pomfrey was here, she could mend bones in a matter of seconds.

"Tony, you know you could have flown in with me." Rhodes said as he shook his hand before embracing Tony like a brother.

"I wanted to take my plane and get a few things. I've been away from society for nearly three months and want to take things slow before I rejoin the world." Tony said.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you again." Rhodes said briskly as he shook his hand.

"Good to see you, thanks for getting us out of that desert." Harry said as he followed Tony over to where he was greeting the woman.

"Your eyes are red, are those tears for your long loss boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." The woman said.

"Yeah, well, vacation's over I got business I need take care of." Tony replied somberly.

"She your assistant?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, introductions. Harry Potter meet Pepper Potts, she's like my memo computer. Good at keeping everything I need organized." Tony said.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said shaking her hand.

"Where to sir?"

"Take us to the hospital Happy." Pepper said.

"No." Tony responded immediately.

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital. The doctors need to take a look at you."

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I've been in captivity for three and a half months, there are two things I want to do right now. One, I want an American cheeseburger and second..."

"That's enough of that."

"It's not what you think. I want you to call for a immediate press conference about my capture and escape."

"A press conference, what on earth for?"

"Happy, drive. Cheeseburger first."

* * *

**Stark Industries**

People were applauding as Tony Stark car pulled up and Harry and Tony got out. A man with a bald head and well-kept gray beard stepped forward and embraced Tony.

"We were going to meet you at the hospital. It's good to see you." the man said.

Tony walked in devouring his burger like it was ambrosia.

Tony stood up at the center before he sat down. Harry took a step near the front but trying to keep away from the eyes of reporters. He really didn't have any good history with reporters.

"Can we all sit down? That way I you can see me, and I can see all of you... it's a little less formal."

Tony pulled out another burger before he turned and addressed the bald man.

"I never got to say goodbye to dad. I never got to say good bye to my father. There are questions I have; questions I would direct at him about this company, what he stood for, what he believed in, dow he felt about what this company did. Did he ever have any doubts about this company or was he every inch the man we all believed he was?" Tony paused before adopting a look of grim thoughtfulness. "I saw, young Americans killed in front of me by the very weapons I created, the weapons I created in hopes to protect them and defend them. And I realized that I had become apart of a system that was comfortable with zero accountability. I saw, that I become indirectly a mass murderer of Americans."

"Mr. Stark, what happened over there?"

"Mr. Harry Potter, who was also held captive with me once told me, there is a difference between knowing and understanding. I had known for a long time what this business was about and what it involved. However, I never truly understood the cost of this business. I never comprehended the effects it had on people, not just Americans, but those who we are supposed to support as well. It was in my captivity that I had my eyes opened for the first time in my life." Tony got on his feet and stood behind the podium. "That is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries until such a time that I can decide a course for this company that would be best for it's future and the country's as well." Tony said. Chaos soon erupted as every reporter jumped to their feet throwing questions at him.

Harry was also being thrown questions as if he was personally responsible. Harry had no idea what the future was going to be but he knew that change was coming. Whether the change brought about dark times or an age of light was yet to be known.

* * *

A/N: Harry explains most of his past to Tony but as you can see, he kept a lot of information out to protect certain individuals, mostly because he didn't want share everything right away despite how close Tony Stark and himself got while they were imprisoned.


	4. Homecoming Part 2

**Ultimatum**

**A/N: Please note that Harry is 5'9" the same height as Tony Stark. Not much action here, just a lot of moving around and some talking. Harry will be reunited with some of his old friends as he prepares for the future.**

**Chapter 4: Homecoming Part 2**

Harry got off the plane and look around. Despite the few changes London was still beautiful as always. Harry was grateful Tony provided him with transportation. He didn't have any muggle money. Tony however felt he owed it to Harry to help pay his way. Harry didn't complain, it was a first class with almost everything you could wish for. Although he could do without the stewardesses stripping and trying too woo him.

Harry walked through the streets of London still amazed by the muggle's who walked through. However Harry, destination was somewhere else. A house he once believed he would never enter again.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was still as gloomy as it was the day Harry left. Walking through the front door Harry was surprise to see the house elves were still in the house cleaning it. Kreacher, bless that little elf heart finally died five years after the great war was finally over. However Kreacher had done a good job finding other house elves to serve Harry and keep his belongings well taken care of.

"Master Harry." A little young elf said in a high pitch voice.

"Hello Dinky." Harry greeted with a small smile. Dinky was oddly enough Dobby's first cousin once removed. Unlike Dobby, Dinky didn't have a passion over clothing, or socks for that matter. He did however was like Dobby and wanted to do everything he could to please his master. It sometime drove Harry crazy.

"Is my wand still here?" Harry asked

"It is Master Harry." Dinky said as he led Harry up the stairs. To Harry's great pleasure, the wand was still located in Sirius's room. He knew none of his former friends would think to look at the one place Harry owned and hated. Harry grabbed the wand from the drawer and could feel as if it was the first time he picks up the wand.

It happens so fast Harry didn't have time to be surprise or amazed by the event. The Elder Wand changes from a fifteen inch stick to nearly six feet in length. Harry was surprise by this, he never heard of a wand changing into a staff before. He knew Merlin wielded a staff, is it because he's wand change into one? Knowing he couldn't get the answers by pondering here he decided it was time to return to Diagon Alley.

"Dinky, please keep my return quiet. I do not want things to become complicated before I'm ready to deal with things." Harry stated.

"Of course Master. Would you like to eat before you go?"

"No, I'll eat when I return; I must see Ollivander's." Harry said.

Harry went to the wardrobe and was please to see all of his robes were in perfect condition as the day he left. Putting on some simple black robes Harry quickly disparate.

Harry appeared in the backroom of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked around and was please to see it was the same as it has always been. Wizards and Witches were chatting away like there were no troubles or war.

Harry walked up to the bar and could see Hannah Abbott née Longbottom behind the bar. Harry found it quiet odd that Hannah would choose to become a barmaid instead of a healer like her best friend Susan Bones. Speaking of Susan, Harry found it odd she didn't become an Auror or a member of the Magical Law Enforcement like her aunt.

Harry walked up and sat down at the bar. Careful to keep his hood up and his head down.

"Can I have a butterbeer?" Harry asked.

Hannah gave him an odd look, as if telling him she recognize his voice but couldn't remember. She gave a slight nod and handed him his butterbeer. She kept looking at him while he was drinking his drink slowly.

"Are you giving Mrs. Longbottom some problems?" A wizard in a blue robe said as he and another wizard walked up to Harry. Harry knew at once they were security. Hannah wanted them so she wouldn't have to deal with drunks or idiots who would throw spells around.

"I don't recall giving her any problems." Harry stated coolly.

"Let's take this outside." He said as he place a hand on Harry's shoulder. Appearing as if on instinct Harry's staff appeared in his hand and a couple of spells later, the two men were on the ground moaning.

"Your security sucks Hannah." Harry said lifting his face up so Hannah could see who he was.

"Harry, I thought you left." Hannah said in a small voice.

"Well, our boys are not pro's like you. They deal with drunks and some idiots who want to wave their wands around." Neville said behind him.

"When did you know?" Harry asked turning around to see his best friend.

"I saw your ring when you reach for your goblet. It's the House of Black ring. Seeing how you're the current head, I figured it had to be you." Neville said.

Harry smiled and hugged his best friend who was like his brother. It was strange that they grew close during the fifth year and onwards. Harry had no idea how close their destinies were entangled.

"How's Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he shook his mind from thoughts of the past.

"It's good; Professor McGonagall is considering retiring soon from her post. Professor Flitwick is still the cheerful little professor as always." Neville replied.

"Let's drink and talk about the times before us." Harry said as he pulled up a stool next to him. Neville sat down and look at Harry pretty hard before he asked the question that was bugging him.

"Why are you back? After that prophecy came out I thought you wanted nothing to do with it and just disappear."

"I did, but I've decided that I better accept some things can't change and just go with it. Though I'm a bit confuse on the whole prophecy."

"I thought it was clear." Neville said.

"Prophecy's are never clear. It says I will unite the world, but I'm not sure if I will lead it to a golden age or a dark age." Harry stated.

"That is true, it didn't state what type of world we be living in."

"I'm going to find a way to lead it into a positive light. However I get the feeling that darkness is coming."

"What kind of darkness?" Neville asked.

"Don't know, just that it's coming." Harry replied in a grim voice.

"So what are you doing back?"

"I was held captive for three months. During my captivity, well... its best I tell you from the beginning." Harry said and he told Neville the whole story. It took well about an hour to explain everything but Neville didn't interrupt until Harry was done.

"So you left because someone was following you?"Neville asked slowly Harry gives a slow nod.

"They were good, almost undetectable. It took me a week to figure out they were muggles when I began to do my disappearing act." Harry said as he drain his fifth goblet of butterbeer.

"Awe yes, I remember your disappearing act. I always wondered how you were never caught out at nights at Hogwarts. Filch had good ears and a sixth sense too."

"Found that out in my first year too." Harry said. Harry got up and turn to leave.

"I got to see Ollivander; I hope he can explain why my wand changed into a staff. And don't tell me it's a big deal. I'm well aware of it." Harry stated as Neville began to open his mouth. Neville nodded and wish Harry well.

Harry went out the back door and entered Diagon Alley. Harry was glad his hood was still up or people would have surrounded him and start worshiping him like he was a saint. Though, Tony did have a point and maybe he should take advantage of his fame to get what he wants. A public image can go a long way. Harry knew that first hand during his fifth year when the Ministry of Magic was committed to a smear campaign against him and Dumbledore.

Shaking any thoughts about what Tony said, Harry slowly enters Ollivander's Wand Shop. Looking around, Harry could see a single witch sitting behind the counter reading Witches Weekly.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Ollivander said as he seemed to have appeared from no where. The poor girl jump in fright she drop her magazine.

"Mr. Ollivander, I have come with a question."

"More questions about wandlore I presume." He said.

"You could say that." Harry said as he began to explain what happen to his wand. Ollivander listen patiently. For a moment he didn't say a word. Then he spoke in a rasp voice.

"It is very rare for such an event to occur. The last known sorcerer who wielded a magical staff was Merlin himself. It's a magical moment when a wand will turn into a staff. This means your magic is too strong for a mere wand to wield it. As just as the wielder has changed, so too does the wand. Can you think of anything Mr. Potter? Anything that could have made such a change possible."

Harry did know. It was when he finally decided to stop holding back his talents and abilities. No longer bound by a friendship that was made out of pity or pride. He could first the first time, be free from the influence of others and become his own man.

Ollivander nodded as if he understood.

"I told you once before Mr. Potter; but you are destined for great things."

Harry gave his thanks and took his leave before deciding to head to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Walking in the store Harry immediately recognized it had been magically expanded. Unlike Harry's first year at Hogwarts, the shop had been a bit small. Now it felt like going into a muggle convention store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A young witch asked.

"Yes, I need to buy some dragon robes with enchantments." Harry asked politely.

The girl frowns at Harry's request. Harry knew why, Dragon Robes were highly expensive. To add enchantments on the robes was going to be more expensive than what the poor girl would make in a year. Harry doubt all the employees yearly income put together would be enough to scratch the robe he was going to buy.

"Um one moment please; Madam Malkin!" The girl shouted as she rushed towards the back.

Madam Malkin came out looking much older than ever but still looking professional.

"Mr. Potter." Several of the females employees turn their heads and squealed when they saw the man under the hood was indeed the famous Harry Potter. Looking at the parchment she could see what he wanted.

"I see, this is very expensive Mr. Potter."

"I'm not worried about the price Madam Malkin. I just want those robes with these enchantments." Harry said handing Madam Malkin a piece of parchment. Madam Malkin read the parchment and frown, it was clear to her that Harry has done his own research on runes and enchantments.

"This will take several days Mr. Potter, once it's ready, I'll send you an owl." She finally said.

"I'll pay for the price it needs."

"Expecting trouble." One thing I've learn in my youth, is that trouble always finds me." Harry said as he gave Madam Malkin a bag full of gold.

Harry left after picking out the material for the robe and soon went to Flourish and Blotts. Harry quickly bought all sorts of books on Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Wandless Magic, Occlumency, Legilimency and to his great surprise, Warding, Enchantments, Runes and Nonverbal magic.

As Harry was leaving, he bumps into someone walking into the store.

"Sorry." Harry said and to his horror, he realized just who it bumps into. It was Hermione.

"Hello Hermoine."

The years have obvioiusly not been to kind to Hermoine. Harry knew she had joined the Aurors but shortly left in hopes of bringing out the S.P.E.W. to the wizarding world. Harry only knew she wasn't having a good time with it. The years have obliviously not been to kind to her.

"Harrry? It's good to see you again." Hermoine said.

"It's good to see you as well." Harry said. He was wondering when the last time she got a decent amount of sleep. "How are things going between you and Ron?" Harry asked. Trying to avoid things from getting too awkward between them.

"Oh, well things were great at first, but we broke up a few years ago. He got fired from the Auror's for abusing his authority. So he's been living with his parents and helping George out with the joke shop." Hermione said in a slow voice.

"Oh, I see." Harry said.

It was no surprise to Harry that they broke up. He would have been astonished if they were able to stay together.

"How have you've been?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm doing some business with a muggle now. He's a good friend to me." Harry stated. Hermione looked pale at the word friend.

"I see, well I'm glad you still have friends."

"But you don't. You never did understand how to live beyond the world of books and rules." Harry pointed out. Hermione look hurt at Harry's insult.

"As much fun as it has been running into you Hermione, I have things I need to do." Harry said as he disappeared.

Harry appeared in his living room. He made his way up to the Black Family Library. He was reading his books and just by reading the theory he was fascinated at the wonders what magic could do. Harry was so caught up in his reading he nearly miss it was dark and his meal was getting cold.

It was going to be a hard time being back, but he was enjoying it none the less.

* * *

A/N: Not much action but I'm building up to it. I'm working on my Magical Origins too so expect an update from that story as well. Hope you guys enjoy any suggestions I'll gladly take please review and rate.


	5. Rising Heroes

**Ultimatum**

**A/N: **Please note because Harry grew up with his relatives Harry is not completely ignorant of muggle ways and technology.

Got a pic style how Harry looks like now

**s7 dot postimg dot org / x0dqvibpn / harry _ thanatos dot png**

**s24 dot postimg dot org / 7vbf09pc5 / plainswalker dot jpg**

**s14 dot postimg dot org / guga8b6pd / stf99 _ jaceserasure dot jpg**

**s18 dot postimg dot org / xtqfh9ecp / stf99 _ Counterspell dot jpg**

Any ideas where I found these pics? Please note that Harry's outfit is more like a Sith Inquisitor's.

**Chapter 5: Rising Heroes**

Harry walked into Tony's home and was surprise to hear strange humming sound before the vase next to him exploded. Startled, Harry brought out his staff thinking he was under attack. He was surprise to see Tony wearing a red metal glove and was twisting it with a screw driver.

"Upgrades?" Harry asked.

"Sorry about that, I'm just very irritated right now because I found out Obadiah has been dealing under the table with the rest of the board right now."

"Do you think they had something to do with your kidnapping?" Harry asked.

Tony stop what he was doing and look down at his hand.

"I don't want to believe it. However with the way things have been, I would believe it." Tony said.

It has been nearly three months since Tony and Harry last saw each other. Harry had just gotten back to the mansion when Tony burst in a foul mood from a party he just came from. Tony showed Harry the pictures he got from Christine Everheart. Harry was wearing his new robes as he stood still listening to Tony's ranting.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

Tony stops moving and looked at Harry before giving him a slight frown.

"We are not going to be doing anything. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."

"Tony I was with you when you were capture and I help you escape. That is no coincidence that I was meant to be by your side. You don't have to tackle this alone Tony. I'm here with you." Harry stated.

"Is you magic powerful?" Tony finally said after a few moments of silence.

"It is. I got it particularly under control. But my new found abilities, well…." Harry said as he waved his hand. Causing several windows too break. "I don't have full control over my magic but I'm skilled enough to use it in a duel." Harry stated somewhat proudly.

"Then we are going to the Yinsen's village. We are going to search for those weapons, destroy the Ten Rings and purge them into darkness." Tony stated proudly.

Harry grabbed a piece of cloth and quickly charmed the spell on it.

"Here, in case you get into trouble, just say 'Portus' and you'll appear in here." Harry said handing Tony the piece of cloth.

"Does this work with magic? What did you say it was? Portus…?"

Harry watch in amusement as Tony disappeared only to reappeared and crash on the ground.

"I didn't like that." Tony said as he picks himself up.

"It may not be pleasant, but it's handing if you are in a tight spot."

"How does it work?" Tony asked.

"It sends to a specific location of the casters chosen. In this case your garage." Harry stated.

"So if things get to intense I can bail out. That's cool. Wish people weren't so judgmental that caused your people to hide."

"Well it's been talk about but we are not sure if we want to reveal ourselves to the world. It may cause more harm then good." Harry said.

"Then let's go." Tony said. Walking to the center of the room, Harry was amazed to see the area come alive with machines holding red pieces of equipment. When Tony was good and ready he stood in a new machine suit.

"Let's go." Harry said as he disappeared into the sky. It took a few moments but Tony was able to catch up to him and fly Harry knew it was going to be fun working with Tony and getting some payback.

**Gulmira, Afghanistan**

Members of the Ten Rings were running around as the civilians were trying to avoid getting caught in the manslaughter that the Ten Rings were so desperate to create.

"Round up the woman and children, put the men over there. Hurry up we are on a schedule." Abu Bakaar orders to his men. The Mandarin was most displeased they were able to get the Jericho missile. However, he was thankful that they weren't punish with his power.

"What is this?" Abu said as he became aware a child was trying to stay with his father. Grabbing the boy he threw him to a waiting grunt. "Shoot this dog." Abu orders after he gives a few kicks.

It was then he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a jet coming down. Looking up he could see a strange object coming down. He was stun to see, when the object landed it was shape like a man. Abu couldn't help but think back to the machine Stark had design to escape from their clutches.

Harry landed at the other end of the street and watch in amusement as Tony used his repulsor's to lay waste against the Ten Rings. Harry walked in to see what help he could do with his magic.

"Who are you?" A Ten Ring's member asked in a different language.

Harry said nothing as the man open fired.

The Dragon Robes with so many enchantments were doing their work as the bullets were bouncing off him. Growing bored of the assault Harry cast a blasting hex taking the man off his feet; most likely killing him in the process. Casting several more hexes harry came to halt when he realized the rest of the terrorist started to hide behind the civilians with their guns pointed at them. They were screaming at the duo in different languages. Before any of the terrorist could fire a shot, Tony shoulder's open up and fire several shots at once. The remaining terrorist all drop to the ground. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of liberating this village from the Ten Rings control.

Tony grabbed Abu from his hiding spot before he tosses him to the villagers.

"He's all yours." Tony said as he took off. Harry also rose from the air and flew away.

**Back Home**

"What's going on?" Pepper Potts ask as she walked in the room where Harry was helping Tony out of his suit. Both paused and look at Pepper who was staring at them in shock.

"Let's face it this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Tony said as Harry pulled the chest piece off of him.

"Are those bullet holes?"

"Funny story actually I return to Afghanistan to take care of some unfinished business." Tony replied.

"Why haven't I heard anything about this?" Pepper asked in a demanding voice.

"It's not business related."

"You just said…"

"Pepper I meant one thing but something else came out."

Pepper said nothing but stood there as Tony got out of his armor.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

Tony said nothing but went to his desk and played a video. Pepper watches it as she could see Tony imprison on camera. Tony press the translation button and everyone could hear what was being said.

"I don't believe it, why would Obidah do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but if Obidah is involved then other parties also are involved." Tony said quietly. "I need you to stay low for a bit and try not to draw attention to yourself. I suspect this is not the first time Obidah has order a hit against me or my family."

"You don't mean…"

"I suspect my parents car crash wasn't a simple car crash at all. It was Obidah trying to seize power in the weapons industries and if he gets hands on my newest invention, then there is no telling what he'll do with it."

Harry waved his staff over Pepper causing her to turn and walked away. Tony watches her go curious to know what happen. Pepper nodded and walked out the room looking a bit dazed.

"Mind telling me what you did." Tony asked as he play some music.

"Just a precaution. She has this information but she can't share it with anyone. I think it's time we find out what our enemy is doing. Call a board of directors meeting and give them the ideas of the futures."

"I think I shall, throw him off balance like he tried to do with me when he started dealing under the table."

**Next Morning**

People couldn't help but stare at as Tony Stark and Harry Potter were walking up to Stark Industries Headquarters. Though they were only walking now since Tony wanted to race to see who could get there faster in Tony's new cars. The race had been more one sided as Tony took off down the road. Harry just did his best to stay in Tony's sight.

So now they were staring at Tony and Harry who haven't been seen in public for nearly three months.

"How do you think the board is going to take our new direction." Harry asked as he straighten out his suit.

"Oh they are going to love it. I just hope Obidah doesn't try to stop me from getting the ball rolling in my court sort of speak." Tony said as he wink at a female clerk.

"Gentlemen I'm glad you all could make it." Tony said fifteen minutes later as he stood up as the Board of Directors walked in.

"Well we are surprise Tony, we didn't expect you to call for a meeting. What's this about?" Obidah said as he sat down.

"Ok well now that everyone is here I can explain what I'm going to do. Three months ago, I shut down the weapons manufactory plants of this company with plans to expand the companies interests and goals. I think we should be focusing on multiple areas of specialize divisions. Not just weapons."

"Tony, we've been through this before. We are a weapons company. How are we going to make a stable profit if the companies interest keeps dropping." Obidah said. Few of the board members nodded their heads in agreement.

"With this. We are going to build better ships, vehicles for N.A.T.O."

"N.A.T.O. Tony, come on they would never buy it." Obidah said.

"Oh I think they will. Because I'm not just talking about building ships and vechiles. I'm talking about improve technology as we live it. For the military we improve their network security, scanners, radars, build new state of the art aircraft. New military vehicles' that can move through any terrain. And that's the tip of the ice berg, I want also to improve life for civilians. So I came up with these." Tony said and a screen appeared in front of everyone. "Say hello to the new Stark Industries mobile network. We got the Stark V-Pad, Stands for Virtual Pad if you are interested to know why it's called that; it can do holographic designs among other things. Laptops and Desktops that run faster than any computer on the planet. With solid state drives and state of the art graphic cards. And one of my personal favorites, the Stark Industries Tera Smartphone's. They come in three sizes, each one used for a specific purpose. I also want to start looking at Energy Projects to create possible life long power generators that can power entire cities with clean energy." Tony said.

Harry stood by as Tony present each of his goal and not one person question why he was there. When Tony finish it was no surprise to either of them that Obidah stood up first.

"That's wonderful Tony, it truly is. But that doesn't change the facts that this is a weapons manufactory company. We can't just start building these things and expect the public to buy our products when we have never done anything like these before. We are getting pressured by the U.S. Military about the weapons we promise them. Do you know that Hammer Industries is starting to pick up on their business better than ours is. If we don't make a sale soon than the company will have to shut down next month." Obidah said.

"What's wrong with my ideas? I told you before Obidah, I don't want a body count to be this companies only legacy. I want to give back to the people to help them as they have put their faith in us for the past seventy years. Why can't you understand that?" Tony said. The board and Harry remain silent as they watch the two men who were suppose to be thick as thieves fighting over the future of the company.

"Tony, you can't expect us to switch gears like this. Now, I've been thinking about building a new weapon that will..."

"I don't think so Obi, no more weapons. That's the new rule in this company. We are not going to build things to destroy we are going to build things to help people." Tony said.

"Creating weapons isn't going to solve any problems. The fact is that weapons alone isn't saving the lives of your men and woman over seas. By improving their equipment and vehicles' their chances of survival improve greatly. Tony also wants to improve the lives of common civilians. This will win the favor back to Stark Industries." Harry said.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. Our stocks have reach a record low, and we aren't doing what we are suppose to be doing. I say we move forward and reopen the weapons manufactory and get the ball rolling again. Let's see that green and make our employees happy again." Obidah said.

"Let's put it to a vote. If you want to remain a mass murder raise your hands." A few members raised their hands; including Obidah Stane. Harry notice many of them came from heavy weapons divisions. "If you want to take a new life and be known to those who made a change in the world raise your hands." Tony said. This time, unlike the previous where barely a third raise their hand more than half the Board raise their hand. Obidah Stane did not look happy with the outcome.

"Get our spokes people out right away. Tell the public the new business plans of Stark Industries. Also contact the military and tell them about the new deal we are willing to discuss with them." Tony said. Everyone got up and left. Soon Tony and Harry were left alone.

"That went better than I expected."

"Stane wasn't to happy though." Harry pointed out.

"He'll get over it. Though I know he's going to do something behind my back again." Tony said as he look at Obidah retreating back.

"Well he want to build something, but we never found out what. I think it's going to be bad and we are not going to like it."

"Well then, we have to get ready. I hope I can master my magic now that I'm stronger than ever before."

"You got to show me the magical world some time. I would like to get to know the people you are familiar with." Tony said. Harry gave him a small laugh.

"Maybe one day Tony, maybe one day."

* * *

A/N: I told you people I was going to take a different direction than Wand and Shield. As you can see Harry and Tony presented to the Stark Industries Board of Directors a new direction. While some didn't like it the board decided to go with Tony's idea. So you can see Stark Industries is going to be the leader in a multitask Enterprise. They've (Harry and Tony) Have began their first steps into leading a team. I'm also going to have Harry form a magical bond with someone; it won't be Tony it will be done after Harry gets Bruce Banner. Does anyone have any ideas who it is. This person can use magic like Harry and is a part of both the Harry Potter world and the Marvel Universe. Only clue I'm going to give you guys. Chapters will be updated a bit slow because I'm a full time student at college now. Please Review


	6. Iron Monger

**Ultimatum**

**A/N:****This will be an eventually HP/Natasha and HP/X-23 fic. So Harry is going to have two girls with him and someone who he is magically bond too. **

**Chapter 6: Iron Monger **

"Tony." James Rhodes said as he enter Tony's house.

"Hey Rhodey, how are you doing?" Tony said on the monitor.

"What are you doing?" James Rhodes asked as he stared at Tony tuning something up on the monitor.

"It's the suit I told you about. You should really check it out, you know I've been thinking about building one for you too." Tony said.

"He's been working on that thing all night." Harry said as he read the Daily Prophet. He was expecting a letter from Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt soon. Plans to reveal themselves to the muggle was Tony's idea but it was an idea where they could nominate Harry as their champion. Kinglsey promise to bring it up at the Wizengamot however he couldn't promise a positive result.

"What are you reading?"

"The Daily Prophet." Harry said. The article soon caught his eye. It stated that Minister Kingsley had a stated that Harry Potter wish to reveal the magical world to the rest of the world and build new relationship with muggles. The idea was met with many supporting the idea while many were against it. Though Harry suspected that the idea was going to pass through.

"I could have sworn those pictures were moving." Rhodey said frowning.

"They are." Harry stated calmly.

"Impossible, pictures don't move on newspaper." James Rhodes stated as if he was stating the obvious.

"I take it Tony didn't tell you I'm a sorcerer." Harry stated.

"Yeah Rhodey, He's a sorcerer. He can do magic like real magic. Not magic trick I tell you, real magic. Been helping me a lot since I've created this baby."

"Did you get those devices like I ask Tony?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they should be arriving in the mail today. I have them over night ship."

"Before I can cast protection spells on your suit I need to safety cast them on products to know how I should cast them."

"Indeed sir. Remember when Sir Potter first attempted to cast some spells on the Mark II, how it almost exploded and short circuit your garage for a day." Jarvis said putting in his two notes.

"I know, I remember, cause my little chest piece to also go nuts. Any way, Rhodey, can you come down I need to talk to talk you to about a new military contract I want to make to the Military."

"What, are you going to sell us baby bottles?" Rhodey asked.

"No, I'm thinking about improving your vehicles', ships and aircraft. Using new technology base of ARC reactor."

"Tony we just got a contract with Hammer Industries and they are already coming out with new weapons that are, I'm sad to say might be a bit better than yours."

"Improving guns is not a sign that weapons is improving, besides I got something that will blow the mind of the worlds. I'm reopening the Stark Expo to reveal my plans. Stark Industries is about to become a beacon for the new world that is about to begin."

"Tony you are speaking in riddles, what is going on?"

"Rhodey, I ask you here because I want you to be a part of it. I know you don't want to know it but I can't think of anyone else I trust more than you."

"Tony I've already told you the less I know the better. My superiors will be on my neck to find out how you manage to build one of the greatest weapons on the planet."

"You mean how I was out fly two F-22's."

"You never told me about that." Harry said.

"Yeah, it was in Afghanistan when I blew up a weapons hot spot."

"We are getting off topic. Tony, what is it that you want to share with me." Rhodey said.

"I sent Pepper on a little assignment in hopes I can put Obidah Stane out of the weapons industries. I just hope I can send him off to jail for life. But it's time for you to be introduce to the suit Mark Three.

**Later that Night**

"I can't get a hold of Tony or Harry they are not answering the phone." Pepper said on phone to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes.

"What do you mean? They were suppose to be testing out some new methods for the suit project." Rhodey said.

"I'm calling their personal cell phones but there is no answer. This is not like Harry, Tony has done this in the past but not Harry. I'm worried."

"Tell me what's going on?"

"It's Obidah. He's gone insane. He's building his own suit base off Tony's designs and I think he plans to unleash it on the city."

"I don't understand, according to Tony you need an arc reactor chest piece to power the suit. He shouldn't be able to activate the suit unless he gets a miniaturize arc reactor." The moment those left his words Rhodey and Pepper knew at once what was going on. Obidah had some how incapacitate both Harry and Tony to steal the chest piece. "Listen to me Pepper, I'm near Tony's place, however you should get help from the Federal Government. Get the F.B.I. to arrest Stane before he activates that suit." Rhodey said as he turn his car around and headed to Tony's place.

"I can do better, I'm with Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistic Division. Did I say it right?"

"You got it right." Agent Coulson said in the background.

"Alright, get as many agents as you can and arrest Obidah Stane. I'm going to see if Tony and Harry are alright."

"Please be careful." Pepper said as she hung up the phone.

"Tony, Tony where are you..."

Rhodey said as he search the first floor. He found Harry on the ground with his veins popping out.

"Harry,"

James Rhodes headed towards him and held him up. Harry did not look good. "Harry are you ok." Harry suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Tony, where's Tony?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Rhodey said.

"Help me up, I think he may have gone downstairs." Harry said. Rhodey lifted him to his feet but Harry was having a hard time walking. When they finally reach the downstairs they saw Tony on the ground.

"Go, I'll be fine, get help for Tony." Harry said as he lean against he wall. Rhodey reach Tony and turn him over and Tony seem for the first time gasp for air. Tony grabbed his best friend in surprise.

"Where's Pepper?" He asked.

"She's with five agents they are about to arrest Obidah Stane." Rhodey said.

"That's not going to be enough." Tony said.

"Tony, build another ARC Reactor, that chest piece won't be of use in the suit. I'll go and hold off Stane. Rhodey, take me to the closest."

"You're in no shape to fight." Rhodey said.

"I need my armor." Harry said. Rhodey nodded not sure what was going to happen but he went over and flung his arm over him. Dragging the him to a case Harry punch in the numbers and the doors open to reveal a black robe with strange armor. Some red could be seen on the suit. As well as what appeared to be scales. Harry place his hands on the robes and immediately the robes were place on him. Harry stood up looking fine and healthier than ever.

"Damn, now that was cool." Rhodey said in amazement.

Harry's began to channel his magic in preparations to use the new method of teleportation. Without knowing, his eyes began to glow a deep color of blue.

"Help Tony, I'm not sure how long he'll be with that chest piece." Harry said. Saying his piece, Harry vanished from sight.

**Stark Industries Factory **

Harry arrived on the scene to see a giant suit that had to be eight feet tall suit that seem to be a replicated of the Suit Mark I. The giant suit was tearing apart the freeway while agents were taking cover and opening fire on the suit. However Harry could tell it was made of steel and wasn't taking much damage.

Casting a blasting hex, the giant suit was thrown off his feet and landed on a tow way truck.

"Who dares interfere in my weapons demonstration?" Stane shouted.

Harry stood his ground, as Stane fired several small rockets only for Harry to place his hands up and they stop in mid air before they fell to the ground.

"What are you? Your not one of Tony's designs." Stane shouted.

"I am a Sorcerer, and I am your end." Harry said as he cast another spell.

"Impossible. I'm using Kisin Mark I missiles, they track by heat... there is no way you can top them."

"I just did." Harry said as he froze several more missiles from hitting him.

"Then if missiles don't work, how about this." Stane shouted as he lift up his right arm. Like small laser, it fired its heavy rapid chain gun at Harry. Harry stood there taking the blood as the bullets were bouncing off of him.

Growing tired of just standing there, Harry cast a freezing charm that started to create ice on the Iron Monger.

"What are you doing to me?" Stane shouted as he stop moving.

"Nothing stops a block of ice apparently." Harry mused as he walked forward.

"Nice try." Stane shouted as he broke free. The ice began to break off of the armor causing Harry to silently curse. He grabs a motorcycle and swings it at Harry.

"Okay this is getting out of hand." Harry mutters as he ducks underneath the motorcycle. Harry was moving away trying to keep out of Iron Monger's reach but it was fast despite its heavy size. So Harry was moving around, like he was dancing on egg shells.

"Do you understand who I am? I have achieve the power greater than the gods. I am the strongest being in the entire world. And nothing will stand in my way. Including you." Stane declared as he fired a heavy missile.

Before Harry could so much as deflect the missile. A figure drop in front of him and took the blast. At first Harry thought it was Tony in his Iron Man suit but he than realize the figure was much taller; taller than Iron Monger. He was also green.

"You sure about that?" The new arrival said. Charging forward the eight foot plus green being reared its right fist back before smashing it into Iron Monger's head.

Iron Monger took a few steps back but fired several shots at the mysterious arrival only for him to take it head on and smash into him once again.

"Who is that?" Harry wondered.

* * *

"We are reporting live at Stark Industries International in Los Angeles. About thirty minutes ago, a strange robotic machine began to tear up the freeway causing many people to become trap in what appears to be a war zone. A mysterious figure wielding unknown abilities arrived on the scene and has kept the robotic machine away from the people. But we are now receiving reports that the infamous Hulk has arrived and is battling the giant machine and is apparently defeating him. The Hulk if you remember just last year destroyed Culver University to pieces after he had a skirmish with the United States Military. It is unclear why the Hulk has interfere but we can be glad he has due to the fact the Hulk seems to be leading the battle away from the people."

"Thank you Jennifer, now can you tell me what the mysterious figure is doing?"

"Well from the distance he appears to be rescuing civilians who are trap and leading them to safety. Wait a minute, the military has arrived. They are... what a minute... they are not going after the giant robotic man they are targeting the Hulk." The reporter known as Jennifer said.

* * *

Harry fired a blasting hex at the soldiers causing them to be blasted off their feet and land several feet in the air. Harry took a step forward between what was now known as the Hulk and United States Army.

"Step away from the Hulk! The Hulk is a known fugitive of the United States Military." A man wearing an officer uniform said.

"I think you have bigger problems than a mere fugitive. Like a man wearing a giant super suit attempting to destroy the city." Harry said.

"That is not our concern. We are only here to capture the Hulk."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Major Glen Talbot of the United States Special Forces of the United States Army. I am ordering you to stand down and let us capture the Hulk." Major Talbot said as all the men pointed their guns at Harry.

Harry picked up a phone a dialed a number. He tosses it to the Major.

"Major, this is Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes of the United States Air Forces of the Weapons Development Project. You are to assist in taking down that giant robot known as Iron Monger."

"So you are pulling rank on me are you son. Then I shall pull rank on you." Major Talbot said as he walked away and handed the phone to a older man.

"Colonel Rhodes; this is General Thaddeus Ross of the United States Army. You are to order you man to assist us capturing the fugitive known as the Hulk."

"With all due of respect General but my responsibility first is the safety of the people. So I cannot follow that order as that order goes against the Air Force Policy and chain of command."

"I am giving you a direct order to have your gunships and jets fire at the Hulk soldier."

"Well you can forget it." Tony said as he arrived. Tony landed right next to Harry who was finally happy to see him.

"Listen here I don't know who you are but the Hulk is the fugitive here. We are only here to capture him." Major Talbot said as he pointed his pistol at them.

"General, I got someone on the line for you. I think you want to take this call."

"Give me that... listen here this is Four Star General Thaddeus Ross of the United States... sir... yes sir... I understand sir... listen sir... Understood sir. Right away sir. My apologize sir. Yes sir, I shall have it done right away." Ross said as he hung up the phone. He tosses them back to Iron Man and Harry.

"How in the hell did you get the President of the United States personal phone number?" He demanded.

Tony lifts up his face guard to show his face to the General.

"Right now we got bigger problems. Iron Monger is attempting to destroy the entire city and it's our job to stop him. For the time being until you can prove to the President of the United States that the Hulk is a threat, than you cannot pursue him any long. Right now, we got to stop that Iron Monger from destroying the city."

"I rather not put the soldiers in unnecessary harms way. How about they set a perimeter and escort the civilians out of here. We can use gunships to attack Iron Monger from a safe distance while we do the heavy fighting." Harry said.

"Good idea. Do it General." Tony said as he closed his face guard. Tony took off and landed straight into Iron Monger and tackled him to the ground. Harry followed up by casting a spell on the ground that caused vines and robes to start wrapping themselves around Iron Monger. Harry then cast a powerful gravity spell that pulled Iron Monger into the ground.

Harry than felt himself getting pick up and was staring at the face.

"You help the Hulk?" Hulk said.

"Yeah, now hit him. We can talk later." Harry said and he cast a banishing charm that caused the Iron Monger to crash back into the factory.

"Hulk, hold him down I'm going override his chest piece." Tony said as he fired his repulsor's at Stane.

Harry step forward and fired lighting from his finger tips.

"No... this cannot be happening." Stane shouted just before he exploded. Harry and Tony both covered their face to prevent the blast from blinding them.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Harry said. He walked forward to see Stane laying on the ground. After casting some spells to see if Stane was alive Harry was please to see that Stane was dead. The blast killed him.

"Portus." Harry mutters before grabbing a piece of metal and holding it. He then transported Stane and the Iron Monger to Tony's basement.

"Here big guy. I don't trust the Army to stay away from you soon. When you get there wait there and we'll figure out what to do next." Harry said as he tosses the piece of metal to the Hulk. The Hulk than vanished from sight.

"Looks like we didn't need those gunships."

"Now I know your not going to like this, but I had to agree to reveal our identities among other things to get the President of the United States to help us."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Harry said.

"First we need an alias for you. You once told me you are the Master of Death in your homeland so how about Thanatos. It's Greek meaning Death."

"I like it, but what do you mean I need an alias."

**Next Day**

"You've all received the official statement from Stark Industries resolving around the incident around the bridge and factory... We are please to report that the situation was well taken care of and the threat is over. It has been confirm that the pilot of the prototype robotic suit has been killed in action. For security reasons we will not be releasing the name of the individual..." Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes said on the television.

"Iron Man, that's a nice catch phase. Though it's not really made of Iron. It's made of a gold titanium alloy. But it's a good name." Tony said as he read the newspaper.

**Iron Man & Thanatos Saves the City**

**Who Are the Heroic Duo?**

"Seems like an interesting title. Seems we got public support." Harry said as he was dress in his standard wizard robes.

"Well its a start. After today, we are going to be very busy. I promise the President to build him a suit for the United States Military though I did make some requests as well." Tony said.

"Why did you tell me Tony? I believed I hard a right to know you were turning yourself into a hero figure."

"It was never my intention to become a hero, but now that I am one I thought we should take the public light and use it to push for public favor to avoid the Senate from getting their hands on my inventions. I mean if they get their hands on it then they would just start world war three." Tony said as Pepper finished removing the last of the bandages. Tony check himself in the mirror to see his face look better than it had than it did after the battle. "Your potions work amazing. We should get them on the market and make a fortune."

"I'll think about it, it's not something that we sell for fortune." Harry said as he look the Daily Prophet. The votes came in and the International Wizards Conference voted to reveal themselves and they voted Harry Potter to be their 'Champion of the Wizard World'.

"I don't want reveal our world until the Expo opens up. For now let's have rumors of our existence be in the shadows. Are you really going to reveal yourself to be Iron Man?"

"I think it's for the best."

"Here's your statement Mr. Stark... We've also talk to the President and he's agreed to hold off on the deal and let us handle the affairs with you." Agent Coulson said as he handed Tony some cards.

"Well I think I'm ready,"

"You got ninety seconds."

"And so, our adventures begins."

"You know I've been thinking about moving, building a headquarters and recruiting more team members to help us." Tony said.

"That's an idea. But first we need to prioritize ourselves first before we start making a team."

"That's true. Well I'm going to reveal to the world who I am."

Harry watch him walk on stage.

"... and now Mr. Tony Stark has prepared a statement regarding the incident he will not be taking any questions. He will not be taking any questions, thank you." Rhodey said as he step down and Tony step forward.

"It's been awhile since I've stood in front of all you so I think I'm going to stick to the cards this time. This incident which was caused by a former employee of mine was angry that I decided to change the direction of Stark Industries. Activating an old prototype war machine. The Employee laid waste to all in its path. However the employee didn't know that the prototype was base off my own designs which I personally used to defeat the 'Iron Monger' with the assistants of the hero 'The Hulk' and my good friend 'Thanatos' the Master of Death. So If I'm saying anything, if I am saying anything is this... I am Iron Man."

* * *

A/N: Harry and Tony have made the impact of the century and are now reaping the glories of being a hero. Next chapter; I'm going to reveal who is going to form a magical bond to Harry Potter. Can anyone guess who it is? Hint: She's in both the Harry Potter world and the Marvel Universe.

You will also see that the Hulk has now join them. I will put him in more in the next chapter.


	7. Stark Expo

**Ultimatum**

**A/N:** Someone asked me if this was going to be a gay story with Tony and Harry. The answer is no, they are going to be friends and almost like brothers. Tony is energetic and a genius while Harry is a leader and a moderate type of guy. Harry will slowly develop into a serious leader and a great hero.

And the mysterious female sorceress is Morgan le Fay. In the marvel universe she is a Avengers Villain who taught Doctor Doom magic. However I figured I would use her to be a somewhat mentor to Harry because they are both magical. Harry is magically stronger than her and she is going to be bond to his will. Morgan le Fay is a Slytherin meaning she can be very cunning and manipulative.

**Chapter 7: The Stark Expo**

**Three Month Later **

**Stark Expo Flushing, New York City**

"Oh it's good to be back. Did you miss me?" Tony said. "Blow something up." Someone in the audience shouted. "Blow something up, I already did that." Tony said as the crowd cheered in excitement. In the crowd people were wearing Hulk faces, Iron Man hand lights and mask along with robes like Thanatos. Tony grew a smile seeing how well the merchant was going for Stark Industries. "I am not saying, the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I'm not saying, from the ashes of captivity, never before has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on a iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day. "Tony said and the crowd roared in excitement. "I love you Tony." Some females shouted. "Please, it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations, and that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women from both nations and corporations from the world and magical will pull their resources and share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back; to the Stark Expo. And now making a special guest appearance from the great beyond, the person who will explain it all please welcome my father the founder, former president and CEO of Stark Industries Howard Stark." Tony said as he walked off stage. The screen went up and Howard Stark soon began speaking to the eager audience.

"You feeling alright." Harry asked giving Tony a goblet. Tony drain the goblet and took a few deeps breath.

"Yeah, you ready. You're about to go up."

"Oh's he's ready. I made sure of it." A young woman said coming forward in a green robe. She was much smaller than Tony and Harry; who both were standing shoulder to shoulder. While Harry didn't have a beard like Tony, his hair was longer than Tony's.

"Good to see you again Morgan."

"Still don't like that I magically bond myself to Lord Potter-Black." Morgan le Fay said as she stood her ground. She wasn't allowed to harm Tony because Harry forbid it. But that still didn't stop her from mocking Tony every change she got.

**Flashback Day After Stark Factory Battle**

Harry walked in Tony's Malibu beach house to see that a man was on the ground and Tony was frozen in his seat.

Harry pulled out his staff and muttered 'Lumos' and Harry saw a young woman sitting on the couch wearing a green robe.

"Who are you? Did Kingsley send you?" Harry said pointing a his staff at her.

"Typical Gryffindor, always brash with no brains." The woman said as she got up. Harry then felt something strange as if something was pulling him towards the women. She got closer and Harry could have sworn his heart skip a few beats. He could feel his face flush red after looking at her perfectly shape body.

"I know what you all you got to do, is help me conquer the world and I shall grant you your deepest desires." She said as he place her hand softly against his face.

Harry snaps his eyes open and grab the woman by the throat. Shock was written on her face as Harry spun around and pin her to the wall.

"Who are you?" Harry snarled. Her face began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"No one has ever broken out of my seductive charm before…. Not even Merlin… I was right, you really are… special." She said between breaths.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. She vanished from his sights but years of experience taught him how to anticipate his opponent's movements. The moment she reappeared Harry had already cast a blasting curse at her causing her to fly straight through the wall and land hard against Tony's piano.

Harry walked in the room before knocking some things aside to find out more from his opponent struggling to get to her feet. Quickly turning around she cast a curse back at Harry but Harry calmly deflected it before using lighting off his finger tips. She screamed as the lightning hit her. Before she could so much as respond the moment the lightning ended, magical chains wrap themselves around her.

"Who are you?"

"Magical chains base of shadow forge spell craft. There's no breaking this. Only the caster can remove it, am I wrong?"

"You are very intelligent as very few know this spell even exist. Who are you?"

"I am Morgan le Fay." She declared. Harry's eyes open his eyes wide.

"Impossible, Morgan le Fay lived a thousand years ago. History says…"

"She just vanished after her last battle with Merlin am I wrong? Speaking of my old master, what ever did happen to him?" She asked in a polite manner.

"Master, but history remembers you are his archenemy. How could he be your master?"

"I disagreed with him on many things. Not to mention I hated his disgusting habits'. In the end we ended up disagreeing on many subjects. A wise man he was, but a fool."

"Merlin met his end by a young sorceress name Viviane who would letter be enchanted to the lake and become known as the Lady of the Lake." Harry replied.

Morgan gave a sigh as if she wasn't surprise by the result. "I didn't come here to fight; I merely came here to test you. I travelled through time in hopes I can find an apprentice to train. I had my eyes on you for awhile young Master Potter. You are everything I am looking for."

"What your looking for?" Harry repeated.

"I've already cast it, we are magically bonded. Whether you like it or not." Morgan said.

"To be magically bonded both parties much accept the bond." Harry stated calmly. Harry knew this because Ginny once tried to trick him into a bond so he would marry her but Luna warned him such a bond would be dangerous as it would tie his feelings and will to her. Angered by this, Harry confronted her about this where Ginny stated she loved him and he loved her too. He just needed the right push. He curse her that day and left her in Saint Mungo's. After she left Harry demanded she leave him and never talk to him again. Ever since then Harry has been looking up magical bonds to avoid them in the future.

"That is true, but there are some bonds that can be formed without agreement. As long as one party is willing to serve. I am that party who wishes to serve you. I know magic that has been long forgotten. In other words; lost magic. You wield a staff like myself. That makes you a Grand Sorcerer; that means you need to be train in these arts to become stronger than before. I can teach you magic. Magic that exists they don't even have names. Magic that can make you invincible in battle. I merely wish to know, I want to know how is it that you can still breathe and fight for what you believe in when everything has been taken from you. When you are broken and hollow I wish to know what drives you. It is mere curiosity that drives me to serve you, however I give you this oath. I won't abandon or betray you while I exist in your service." Morgan declared.

Harry narrowed his eyes and accepted the bond. Harry could feel the magic working and knew at once he was tricked. His face showed signs of being frustrated.

"Wrench, you tricked me in accepting the bond."

"Of course I did, you're not the type who would accept it. Now I can serve you without you worrying about betraying you." Morgan said as she got up from the ground.

"Undo the spell you have on them." Harry demanded. Morgan did so and Tony and the new guy woke up.

"Well, this all seems horrible." The man said.

"You're Doctor Banner. Its nice to meet you, your work on anti-electro collisions is unparalleled. Not to mention I'm a huge fan of the way you can lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said shaking the man now known as Doctor Banner.

"Thanks." He said uncomfortably.

"Well this not how I wanted things to go but meet Morgan le Fay… she will… be joining us from now on."

"You know the Avengers Initiative Nick Fury told me about is starting to bare its fruit. I mean we got four members already." Tony said.

"Hold on, let's fix your place." Harry said waving his staff around. Everything began to move in place the way it should be.

"Neat trick, now I don't have to waste money fixing for everything I break. So what do you think Doctor Banner; would you join us. We could use you... I can even make sure you well hidden so you don't have to keep hiding." Tony said.

"It wouldn't be safe, Ross isn't going to give up on me despite what he's been order to." Banner said.

"How about hiding in plain sight? You can shake Ross's hand and he would never know you were there." Morgan said.

"You can do that?" Banner and Harry said at the same time.

"I can, here this necklace should allow all those who you don't wish to know your secret see you as a different man. It should even shield from any methods of detecting you."

"Sounds good, what do you say Banner… we could use you and the Hulk for the upcoming battles." Harry said. Bruce Banner gave a sigh and looks at them all with smiles on their faces.

"I guess it would be a nice change to not stay on the run. You sure you can keep Ross off me?"

"Legally, yes. However we can't stop him if he tries to work against the system." Tony said.

"We really should come up a team name other than the Avengers. I don't like it." Harry said as the four of them nodded.

"Come on Harry its not like people… right I'll shut up." Tony said as he stop from Harry's glare.

**Flashback Ends**

"Change into a bird Morgan. I wantto prove to the people magic is real and it's a good idea to prove it with an animagus." Harry said as he stood by the edge of stage. Morgan did as she was instructed and changed into a black raven.

Harry arrived on stage and applause was met upon his arrival.

"Hello and welcome to the Stark Expo. I'm no Tony Stark but I am here with an announcement. An announcement where many believed would not have come. My name is Harry Potter, to the world I also go by Thanatos… a name Tony Stark gave me. As many of you know, I am a sorcerer. I am here to tell you, that I am not the only sorcerer in existence." Harry said as he place Morgan in front of the panel and she changed back into her original form. Many cat calls were being made at sight of a beautiful young woman in front of them in what appeared to be revealing robes.

"There is a magical world hidden within your own. Where, we the magical society have been living in peace for well over a thousand years. And for the first time since nine hundred a.d. The Magical World is reopening its doors to share what our world is like to the rest of world." Harry said in a voice that caused many to cheer.

"Magic exists all around the world and for the first time, we are going to share our world to those who can experience it for the first time. You will get to experience many of our ancient customs, life styles and see real mythical creatures. This is our gift to you and to the many workers at Stark Industries who are making this happening, we thank you." Morgan said as she got a couple more cat calls from some of the men in the audience.

"This is to help the people understand what our world is like and more importantly…. To build better relations so that one day, we can take down our magical barriers and united the world as one." Harry said. The cheers were death-defying. Everyone was screaming, clapping and yelling their name.

* * *

"That was great." Harry said as the three of them walked out of the building. Happy Hogan was trying to keep the fans from surrounding them and preventing them from leaving.

"You two should go on the tonight show. It would be great. Defiantly get more people behind us if you appeared more in public."

"Check it out it's the new model." Happy said bring their attention to the a white model Audi.

"Wow, nice car. I can enjoy this ride." Harry said.

"I hate cars." Morgan mutters as she began to look sick at the idea of riding in it.

"Does she come with the model?" Tony asked pointing to the young woman who was standing next to the car.

"I got the wheel. Do you mind." Tony said to Happy who went to sit behind Tony.

"Hi." Tony said as he shook hands with the young lady.

"Hi." She said.

"And you are…"

"Marshall."

"Irish, I like that." Tony said as he got in the front driver seat.

"Pleased to meet you Tony."

"So where you from?"

"Bedford."

"What you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well you found me, what you doing later."

"Serving subpoenas." Marshall said as she handed him a letter.

"He doesn't like to be handed things." Happy said taking the letter.

"You are hereby order to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at nine am." Marshall said.

"Can I see the badge?" Tony asked.

"He likes the badge." Happy said. Marshall holds up her badge with a smile.

"Still like it?"

"Yep. How far away are we from D.C.?"

"D.C. About two hundred to two hundred and fifty miles."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Morgan replied as she lean over the side to empty her insides. Harry just shook his head and gave a small laugh.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. As you can see, the Stark Expo is going to be where the magical world is going to reveal itself. I'm also not going to do the Senate Armed Services Committee scene as I'm sure all of you can picture how that turns out. Any suggestions on what you want to see in the future chapters let me know.


	8. A New Turn

**Ultimatum**

**A/N: Not much action in this chapter but there will be the introduction to the magical world. **

**Chapter 8: A New Turn**

"Wake up daddy's home." Tony said as the home came up live.

"Welcome home sir, congratulations are in order for the opening ceremonies. They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing. And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on sir." Jarvis said. Tony gave a small laugh as he watch the video.

"What's the status on project tower?"

"We have successfully bought land in New York City downtown Midtown. The tower has begun its construction and shall be ready within a year sir."

"What of Harry's project."

"The magical world introduction has gone off on with a higher success rate than we could have predicted. Next week Mr. Potter opens the doors for the first time in over a millennium to the world of magic. He has occupied one of the buildings and witches and wizards. Mr. Potter has bringing in goblins for wizard currency. They are bringing in creatures, items, robes among other things. I cannot be sure what they are."

"That's not what I meant." Tony said as he drained his goblet.

"Project Sphere is commencing as plan. Stark Industries has begun building the tower and Mr. Potter has hired wizards to assist in the spell casting of some kind. The tower should be ready within two years sir."

"What's the power source of the tower?"

"Mr. Potter is creating a magical energy that will allow the building to run for a hundred years."

"That's good," Tony said as he looks at his goblet.

"How many ounces am I supposed to be drinking of this stuff?" Tony asked.

"We are up to eighty ounces a day now to counter act the symptoms sir."

"Why can't I just have some of Harry's potions? They are working well."

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter's Led Removal Potion is only slowing down the palladium in your chest. It's not a cure as the source of the problem is the device that is keeping you alive. Mr. Potter is searching for a possible magical stone that could serve as a replacement to the palladium." Jarvis said as Tony finish the goblet.

"Yeah I wish he would hurry, this stuff is killing me." Tony said.

"It appears the use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted." Jarvis said as Tony popped out the chest piece.

"God they're running out quick." Tony said as he took out the burn out core. He puts in another core.

"I have run simulations on every known element and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core. You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately the device that's keeping you alive is slowly killing you." Jarvis said.

"I wish Harry could find a replacement soon." Tony said as he stared at the crosswords veins coming from the chest piece.

"Miss Potts is approaching; I would recommend that you inform her…"

"Mute." Tony said before Jarvis could finish his sentence.

"Is this a joke? What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?" She demanded.

"Hey I'm thinking I'm busy, and you are angry about something. Do you have the sniffles I don't want to get sick."

"Did you just donate our entire modern art collection to the Boy Scouts of America?"

"I did in fact, and it's not our collection it's my collection due to the fact that I bought it for ten straight years." Tony replied walking away from Pepper who looks very angry.

"I think I have the right to say to say our due to the fact the time I put into it for over ten years."

"It's a tax write-off. I needed that." Tony said.

"Ok, look there is about only eight thousand and eleven different things I need to talk to you about. The Expo is a gigantic waste of time." Pepper said.

"I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better."

"Now that's just plain rude."

"There's nothing more important to me than the Expo and we are about to open up the magical world to the rest of the world why can't you understand that." Tony said.

"No, the Expo is your ego gone crazy."

"Well according to our stocks the Expo is proving to be a huge success." Tony said as he hung up an Iron Man poster.

"Stark Industries is in complete disarray. Do you understand that?"

"No it's not, our stocks have never been higher." Tony argued.

"Yes that may be true but from a managerial standpoint."

"Well if it's messy than let's double back and take a look. I think we are doing great we got new contracts we are about to make a fortune from the magical world selling its items to the modern world. I don't understand why you are so upset. We are not a weapons company anymore."

"That's not the point."

"Doctor Banner is coming up with new medications that should be hitting the market soon as well as the new arc reactor that can power entire cities for an entire year."

"Sir Lord Potter is approaching… he has a new goblet for you."

"What is it that you're drinking?" Pepper asked.

"Stuff to help me." Tony said as Harry entered to room carrying a goblet that was smoking.

"I've increase it to help you Tony." Harry said as Tony drain the goblet.

"Any luck finding a replacement?" Tony asked.

"I got seven possible replacements but I'm running test to make sure before I can replace the core." Harry said knowing Tony didn't want Pepper worrying that her boss might be dying.

"Well I hope it's soon I'm getting tired of drinking this stuff." Tony said tossing the goblet back to Harry but Harry just vanish the goblet.

"Pepper right now my focus is on the Expo, so until such time, you will be the new Chief Operating Officer of Stark Industries. Until the Expo is done." Tony said.

"What…!" Pepper said.

"I think she's in shock." Harry said as they watch Pepper stand still for a few moments.

* * *

Harry and Tony were sparring in the middle of the ring and were enjoying themselves while Morgan was watching them with Happy.

"I can't understand why muggle's like hurting themselves like this." Morgan said.

"Keep your guard up." Happy said to Tony as Harry got in a few nice jabs.

"You're good, better than I thought."

"I've been train by both Auror's and Secret Service." Harry said as he moved in a got a clean kick into Tony's stomach.

"The notary's here! Can you please sign the paperwork?" Pepper said as she enters the room.

"And the puppet enters the ring." Morgan said.

"I'm only doing my job."

"Is it for pleasure or you like staying on the ground cleaning?" Morgan said.

"Morgan cut it out." Harry said as he lean on the edge. Tony came in from behind and hit him a few times. Harry spun around and gives another solid kick to Tony who stumbles back a few feet before he parallel Harry's punch and elbowed him in the face.

"Where's Banner?" Tony asked.

"In New York, he's helping with the Stark Expo." Harry said. They both knew why, the Army has been seen nearby in hopes that Banner was around.

"Tony the paper work." Pepper said.

"I'm on happy time." As Tony gave a few jabs to Harry who tackles him to the ground.

"Who's that?" Harry asked as they look in the doorway. A young woman a bit taller than Morgan was standing there.

"I swear this is going to be the only time I'm going to ask you to sign the paper work."

"What's your name lady?" Tony said.

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman."

"Front and center."

"Tony not now." Harry said giving a clean under hook to his side.

"No you're not seriously going to ask…" Pepper said in disbelief.

"If it pleases the courts in this case it does." Tony said.

"It's no problem." Natalie said.

"I'm sorry, he's very eccentric." Pepper said trying to explain Tony's rash behavior.

"Let's see what we got, Happy spare with her." Tony said as Harry and Tony got in the ring.

"I need a new assistant." Tony said.

"Yes, I've got three excellent potential candidates all line up ready to meet you." Pepper said as Tony was looking at her pictures. Harry had to admit she look very impressive.

"I don't have time to meet I need someone now. I feel like it could be her."

"No it's not. That's just you being you." Pepper said in annoyance.

"Well she's a very impressive individual." Harry said,

"You both are so predictable you know that right." Pepper said.

"I don't know, she's a muggle but even I'm impressed." Morgan said looking at her resume.

"She's fluent in English, French, Italian, Spanish, German, Dutch, Polish, Greek, Russian, and Latin… who speaks Latin?" Tony asked.

"No one, it's a dead language. You can read Latin or write in Latin but no one speaks it." Pepper said.

"Not true, we speak Latin; it's a requirement in our world to know Latin." Harry said as he drained his goblet.

"Did you know she'd model in Tokyo?" Tony said.

It was then Natalie did an amazing move and took down Happy and put him into a submission hold.

"Oh my god, Happy." Pepper screamed as everyone got up.

"I just slipped." Happy said the moment Natalie let him go and as he struggled to get up.

"Looks like a TKO to me." Tony said.

"I just need your impression." Natalie said as she got out the ring.

"You have a quiet reserve, I don't know, you have an old soul…."

"I meant your fingerprint." Natalie said as she handed Tony the paper work. Tony signed the paperwork and closed the deal.

"It's done. Miss Potts you can now run the company until the Expo is over." Tony said.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"No."

"Yes… that will be all Ms. Rushman." Pepper said to prevent Tony from making a fool of himself.

"We need to go to New York; the magical world is going to open its doors in about three hours."

"On our way. Let's take a shower and arrive by Portkey…" Tony said as they all went to take a shower.

* * *

Harry and Tony were walking side by with Banner who was happy to see them.

Happy and Miss Potts were walking behind them but they were slowing down looking at everything around them. Morgan had disappeared wanting to spend some time by herself.

"I never would have guessed you had such a great life style." Banner said as he walked with them.

"Well it's a great life."

"I want to see a dragon; I've already wanted to see one." Tony said. Harry gave a short laugh and walked towards the magical creatures' exhibit.

"Those are Unicorns," Harry said pointing at the silver horses.

"We use the horns in potions for healing others. Very usefully. The horns are fall off every year and new ones grow in its place. The gold ones are fawns. Unlike adults they are a bit curious and do approach humans at times. The ones next to them are Dragons." Harry said as a loud roar train their thoughts.

"Seems like things are going smoothly." Harry said.

Harry walked over to the next window where they could see a dragon being handled by a dozen wizards. The dragon was fighting the wizards who were firing spells on it as best they could.

"Lord Potter, we are ready for you to announce the opening."

"Want to come up and stand with me Tony. It would be good if Stark Industries was standing up there with me."

"You don't have to ask. It would be an honor to stand by you." Tony said as they went to the stand where hundreds of people were gathering.

"Welcome to the grand opening of the Stark Expo Magical World Exhibit. Now, before you go in, I'm afraid you have to sign these for safety reasons." Harry said holding up a parchment. "These are to insure you follow our rules and guidelines. What you are about to see is beyond your imagination. That is why I must tell you all this; please listen to the witches and wizards staff. They will keep you safe from harm from many of the animals and items we have. We wish you have a good time and enjoy yourself." Harry said.

"Stark Industries has taken into account for all safety and wish for each of you to follow wizarding law so you can have a nice and pleasant time." Pepper Potts said.

Harry step down and was shaking hands with a lot of people.

"Mr. Potter. Can I call you Harry?" A man wearing glasses said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries. I was told to talk to you about making a contract deal to use some of your items to build a better America." Justin Hammer said as he shook Harry's hands.

"Hammer, didn't you try to rebuild Tony's suit and failed?" Harry said. "Well that was a trail error. I was hoping a man like you could understand the qualities of good business." Justin replied as he walked with Harry. Harry notices that he was trying to lead him away from Tony.

"I'm not going to tell you how Tony managed to build a suit that's beyond state of the art."

"Well I wasn't going to ask you wanted to know if I can use dome spells of yours to improve some of my products."

"Not likely, magic and technology doesn't mix well with each other. Just as one dimension cannot mix with other dimensions."

"Justin, I don't remember inviting you to this party." Tony said as he made his appearance. Justin Hammer gave a small laugh.

"Well this is an open event. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I merely was interested in seeing if I could use magic for some of my products. It was a hope that I can do a cross type of both technology and magic."

"Well we have a busy day Harry and I need to go over some of our own business." Tony said as he led Harry away.

"I don't like him." Harry said the moment they were out of ear shot.

"I don't like him either but he's a joke. He doesn't build anything that can really work." Tony replied.

"He wanted to know about the Iron Man suit." Harry said as they went into an open pub. Harry orders two butterbeers allowing them to sit down and relax.

"Justin Hammer is up to something, and it's going to affect Stark Industries in a big way." Harry said.

"Well then we'll be ready." Tony said as he drank his buttterbeer. "This is good."

"I know, I said the same thing when I first had one" Harry said as he drank his.

"The world may need us soon if what S.H.I.E.L.D. told you is true." Harry said.

"Well so far I haven't met any threats but our biggest concern would have to the Advance Idea Mechanics." Tony said.

"Those science nerds who wish to sell their profit for money." Harry said wondering if what if information was correct."

"Yeah, they've stayed lowed ever since the incident on the bridge." Tony replied as he finishes his butterbeer.

"You mean assembling our team." Harry stated.

"I do."

"We're going to need more members." Harry said as he set his goblet down.

"Rhodey mention someone. In the U.S. Air Force like himself, could be an excellent addition to the team."

"When can we meet him?"

"It's a she." Tony said. Harry raised his eyebrow at this piece of information.

"Well it's a good thing we are not sexiest." Harry said.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, any suggestions on what you want to see. Let me know.

You've also seen the entrance of Black Widow.

Hope you guys like this chapter please review.


	9. Rampage of Whiplash

Ultimatum

**A/N:** Hope you guys like this chapter.

Thumbs up to Dracomancer1 who edited this to make this chapter more enjoyable

**Chapter 9: Rampage of Whiplash**

Nick Fury stood nervously at the desk. To his fellow soldiers, he looked every bit the dependable leader the had all seen him be. However, a select few could tell that Fury was on edge, maybe a bit scared, and he had every right to be. It took some time but he was finally meeting Mr. Harry Potter. After months of surveillance and having agents attempt to follow him the meeting was finally going forward.

Fury would have normally been impressed with the level and sheer number of skills the young man possessed. However, the reasons behind such appreciation made him very worried. This was a young man who clearly beared no allegiances towards any individuals or organizations. This made him a wild card. Now, Fury was also finding out after a month of rumors that there was another world hidden within the one in which he had confidently operated for decades. That made Fury very nervous indeed. His superiors wanted to control that world and have some say in it, however Stark had gotten to them first by offering full cooporation.

Nick Fury had sent agents to see what the world was like at the Stark Expo, and their reports left him amazed. The food, the cultures, even the animals. Myths were explained as well as the correct history of wizards and witches.

When asked about Mr. Potter's history, his tales evoked nothing short of astonishment. How a Dark Lord attempted to destroy him when he was just a baby, his amazing achievements in school, and how he ended up defeating said Dark Lord when he was only seventeen years old. After he defeated the Dark Lord, he reformed the Ministry of Magic and the rest of the magical world into what it was today. He was the modern day incarnation of Merlin, despite how young he appeared. Mr. Potter was the most influencial and greatest sorcerer of the Wizarding World and had more say than the President of the United States. Even the World Security Council didn't know a thing about the magical world.

So, Nick Fury went to Stephen Strange to learn more about this fantastic hidden world, only to hear Strange explain that his magic was different from that of the wizarding world, as he dealt with dimensional magic and fighting demons in realms outside of ours. He revealed that the magicians of the Wizarding World focus on real magic, capable of feats far greater than he could have hope to achieve; he did know about Harry Potter and gave him a few key insights about the young man.

What was more disturbing was the young-looking witch that was with Mr. Potter. She was, as wizards and witches were claiming her to be, Morgan le Fay, the same Morgan el Fay of Arthurian legend. Nick Fury didn't even know where to begin with her. She was undoubtably dangerous, and if what the legends said about her were true, then Fury knew he couldn't trust her. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she would turn on the world at large; wizarding history said only Merlin was powerful enough to stop her. So, he wondered if Mr. Potter kept her in check or was in league with her. That led to the question of who was controlling whom.

A car pulled up breaking Fury from his train of thought. Nick Fury could see Harold 'Happy' Hogan driving it.

It had come at last. A meeting that would determine the future of the human race. He half prayed they would be reasonable and not attempt to destroy him for the demands the Council has made.

The car stop and six people got out, the first being the new Chief Operating Officer of Stark Industries Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Nick Fury had half a dozen reasons why Tony appointed his former personal assistant as the C.O.O. of Stark Industries.

The next person who got out was a reason for Nick Fury to be worried. It was Bruce Banner; alias the Hulk. This was a man who appeared to be harmless on the outside unless you knew the man and had access to his files, than you would know how dangerous he truly was. The Hulk Buster Unit he has behind him were all nervous. They were at half strength as they were only carrying high impact rifles and it wasn't enough to harm Banner should he go green. The only difference was that that were packed with tranquilizer and sleeping gas rounds. It was their only means of defense against the big guy.

Next was Anthony 'Tony' Stark who stepped out of his car looking like his usual confident self. It took some time, but the only thing S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to recover was the Iron Man Suit Mark I. Because of it, and Stark not sharing his Iron Man invention, S.H.I.E.L.D. was creating their own, codename Project Mandroid. Fury knew the project would be a lot easier if Stark was involved, but he doubted he would take kindly to someone using his own technology to create an army of suits similar to his Iron Man armor. He just prayed Stark would be forgiving, knowing how much Stark would be needed for technological innovation in the future.

The next person to exit the vehicle was Harry Potter. He was wearing red robes today and carrying his staff as if it was of great importance. Nick Fury prayed the young man was reasonable. He doubted he could so much as handle another Hulk level entity. Especially one who could control his own mind and thoughts.

Next was the mysterious witch herself, Morgan le Fay. She seemed to favor greed robes, as she was wearing another set today. Fury was half tempted to shoot her then in hopes she didn't try to control his mind, so seriously had he taken the reports on her.

Next was Lieutenant Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. He was Tony Stark's best friend and primary liaison between Stark Industries and the American Military. No doubt he was here to keep the peace between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the heroes.

"Thank you for coming." Fury said believing it was wise to start off with being polite.

"Thanks for asking so nicely." Banner said as he shook his hand. He was nervous. That much was clear to Fury.

"Don't worry about the guards. They are here to make sure the big guy doesn't try to tear me apart. They won't do anything without my order." Fury said in hopes to reassure Banner of his intentions.

"Does that including bringing in one of the Other Guy's old sparring partners for insurance?" Banner said.

"You noticed. Alright, you can come out Logan."

From the shadows came one of the shortest people Harry has ever seen in his life, but he was stack up.

"Fury asked me here as a personal favor. Should big green come out I'm only here to prevent it from tearing up Fury's men." The man known as Logan said.

"You don't have to worry about that. I gave Banner a calming draught before we came here to ensure the other guy doesn't come and make a mess of things. Banner can't get mad even if he wanted to." Harry said. The moment he said that many men seem to have relax and give a sigh of relief.

"Calming draught, you know I think I remember working with a wizard back in the 1940's. Some guy named Al. Wasn't his full name but that's what I called him."

"Your memory is coming back I see." Fury stated, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, Chuck's sessions are helping." Logan said rubbing his neck.

"Al… surely not Albus Dumbledore." Harry said in a slow voice.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I'm not sure though, my memory is still a bit fuzzy on the whole subject. It use to be the three of us in the war. Captain would lead the Howling Commando's with myself as somewhat his second… though he had Bucky as his official second. Albus worked mostly with Colonel Chester Phillips. Never talk much to the man himself though."

"I knew Dumbledore; In a way he was my mentor during my academic career." Harry said, looking moderately surprised.

"I don't mean to prod, but we should get down to business." Banner said as stood his ground watching Fury closely.

"Right, first of all… we would like to know your intentions." Fury said in hopes he could get to the main topic off the bat and start off well.

"We intend to fight those who threaten others."

"Meaning….?"

"It's a hero thing. We've made mistakes, and we intend to fix them by helping the world fight the battle it can't fight." Harry said.

"What about the wizarding world?" Fury asked.

"We just want to be left alone." Morgan stated calmly.

"My superiors don't want that… they want the wizarding world to… become a part of the rest of the world respectively and follow our laws." Fury said in a slow voice.

"You mean you want us to submit to your ways." Harry said in disgust.

"That's one way of looking at it."

"I see the world hasn't become wiser since my time."

"What do you mean?" Nick Fury asked.

"In my time, there were men like you who wanted those of us with power to submit to them and be ruled. We refused. Because we refused, they began calling us servants of the devil and began to kill us unless we repented to their 'God.' It was a time of massacre for my people… it's why they went into hiding in the first place…to prevent a world war. We have our ways, you have you ways… but your superiors don't seem to understand that we just want to have peace and be left alone." Morgan explained pointing her finger at Fury. "It's why history remembers me as a villainess. Because I was against the ideas of muggles ruling us like animals so I did everything I could to fight against the idea of being ruled and trying to live free." Morgan added. She would have gone on but a look from Harry silence her.

"But why open the doors at all?" Fury asked, genuinely confused by their actions.

"It was bound to happen. Sooner or later people would have noticed what I was and questions would have been asked. Tony felt it was best if we reveal ourselves on our terms instead of on the terms of the world powers. Revealing ourselves was to improve relations with the rest of the world in hopes that one day we could work together towards a brighter future. But I can tell you this now, the wizarding world does not submit. If they heard you've said this, many in our world would react violently, those who have long spoken about how your people want to rule us like animals." Harry said.

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Nick Fury said in an uneasy voice.

"According to our history, that's how the black ages began, because corrupt men tried to rule what they couldn't have. What you are proposing will give birth to great evil in the world. We are a free people and we will die free."

"My superiors want to have some say within your world. They don't like the fact that your people are walking around unchecked."

"So what are you going to do next, tag them? I know the Mutant Registration Act is proposing to tag mutants like they're common animals. They are gearing up for war." Tony said as he put in his two cents.

"I'm not a fool, but if war does break out then the government and your superiors will force S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight against the mutants and the wizarding world even when they know it's wrong. You need to stand up to them." Tony said.

"It's not that simple," Fury said in hopes they would understand the position he was in. He hated how his superiors put him into these positions.

"My mentor once told me, the difference is always difficult between doing what is right and what is easy." Harry said. Fury said nothing but stared at him with his one good eye.

"Wise words. I'll talk to my superiors. See that we don't do a repeat of history. They would like it better if you would work for S.H.I.E.L.D. for life, but I can see that won't work well. So I want you to take a look at this." Nick Fury said handing him a folder with the words 'Avengers Initiative' stamped across the front.

* * *

**Monaco, France**

Harry and Tony stepped out of the car and waved to the crowd that was loudly cheering their names.

"What is this place again?" Morgan asked as she got out of the car. She look up at the Hotel de Paris and couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted with muggles and their technology.

"This is a social gathering; Tony also has the car his company sponsors racing today." Harry said.

"Oh, I hate this." Morgan said through her teeth as she gave a smile to the crowd.

"Deal with it, we are doing this to gain public favor." Harry said.

"Hey, don't be upset or anything for the next twenty minutes." Tony said to Pepper as they walked in the hotel.

"Why would I be upset?" She asked.

"Mr. Stark." Natalie said as she approaches them.

"Oh why didn't I see this coming?" Pepper said through her teeth.

"How was your flight?" Natalie asked while giving him a smile.

"It was excellent, its really good to see you again Natalie." Tony said.

"We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind."

"Sure." Tony said.

"When did this happen?" Pepper asked under her voice.

"What, you made me do it." Tony remarked.

"I made you do what?" Pepper asked.

"When I promoted you, I had to find a new assistant." Tony said through his teeth.

"Let's find us a table shall we?" Harry said before Pepper decided to drag the incident any further.

"You look fantastic," Tony said as Natalie thanked him "But that's unprofessional. What's on the docket?"

"You have a nine thirty dinner."

"Great I'll be there at eleven." Tony said as he walked through the tables and saw a corner table he liked. "Is this table us?" Tony asked.

"It can be."

"Make it so."

"Mr. Musk, how are you." Pepper said as she greeted the millionaire airplane designer.

"Great, thank you. Hey, congratulations on the promotion." Mr. Musk said as he shook hands with Pepper.

"Why thank you." Pepper said.

"Hey Elon, how you been? Those Merlin engines are fantastic" Tony said shaking hands with him.

"Great. Hey I've got an idea for an electric jet."

"Great, show me the test runs and I'll get you the next available slot." Tony promised.

"Sounds good, hey till next time!" Tony said as he walked towards the bar.

"Anthony! Is that you?" A voice called out.

"It's my least favorite person on Earth: Justin Hammer." Tony said as he turn to his somewhat rival.

"Hey pal, you're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair." Justine said introducing the blond next to him.

"Yes we do, she did quite the spread on Tony last year." Pepper said in a muted tone.

"And a story, she did a story on me as well." Tony piped in.

"Which was very enjoyable." Harry eagerly said, hoping to avoid any conflicts.

"Big story, the new COO of Stark Industries."

"I know, congratulations. Listen, my editor will kill me if I don't grab a quote for our Powerful Woman issue. So can I?"

"Sure." Pepper said before making an excuse about going to the bathroom.

"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know." Justin said.

"Well we all do what we can." Harry said as he raised his glass.

"So buddy, how are you doing? You're looking gorgeous." Justin said.

"I'm well thank you." Tony said trying to avoid Justin who was feeling clingy on him.

"Can I ask you guys… is this the first time… hey is this the first time since the Senate Hearing you two have seen each other?"

"Actually since he got his contract revoked." Tony said.

"Actually it's on hold." Justin said.

"What's the difference between 'on hold' and 'cancelled'?" Tony asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah what is?" Christine asked.

"Well if you must know I'm hoping to present something at your Expo."

"Well if you invented something that works, I'll think about giving you a slot." Tony said.

"More like kick him too the curb." Harry mutters as he drains his drink.

"Mr. Stark, your corner table is ready." Natalie said as she came over.

"I actually have a slot this year." Justin said.

"Hammer needs a slot Christine."

"We kid yeah… we're kidders." Justin said, giving off a couple of small, awkward chuckles.

Harry shook his head and was ashamed to see a man as rich as Tony was groveling for achievement.

"Do you know where Tony went?" Harry asked about ten minutes later as he looks around.

"I'm not his servant." Morgan mutters drinking another Champaigne glass.

Harry gives her a slight look.

"Are you getting drunk?"

"No. I'm tipsy." She answered as she gave a hiccup.

"What's the use of having and owning a race car… if you don't drive it?" Tony said on T.V.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Harry said, watching Tony contend among professional racers. Harry had to admit Tony was doing very good to keep up with them on such a fast course. Then again, he thought, Tony loved to drive fast with his own cars.

"He forgot to drink his potion again." Morgan said as she looks at the screen.

"Not again, he has to drink it every hour." Harry said as he watches the race go on. But the screen suddenly changed when a lone figure began walking on the race track.

"This isn't good." Harry said as the man pulled out what appeared to be a pair of electrified whips and started attacking the race cars.

"We got to go." Harry said.

"Stark needs his suit." Morgan said.

"Happy, where's Happy?" Harry said taking off through the crowd.

"He could just summon the case to him." Morgan replied taking another sip of Champaign.

Harry ran up to Happy, and grabbed the case, casting a quick spell to vanish the handcuffs linking it to his arm and disappearing from sight.

When Harry reappeared on the racetrack he could see Tony trying his best to keep his distance. Despite his frantic efforts, the man was closing the gap.

"Tony." Harry said tossing him the case. The man turns to see Harry standing there. What caught Harry's eye was the chest piece in the man's little get-up. Somehow, this guy was able to copy Stark's own inventions. Harry didn't even want to begin pondering where he managed to build one.

Summoning his staff towards him Harry robes changed from blue to black as Thanatos reappeared.

Casting a spell, Harry set up a barrier to prevent the other race cars from enter the now combative area.

The man grinned, displaying his dirty, gold plated teeth as he moved to attack. Harry deflected his blows, but the backlash of the attack caused Harry to stumble back a few feet. The next crackling lash wrapped around Harry's staff, yanking it out of his hands. Harry took a few steps back to avoid the next whip that came for his head. Placing his thumb in his palm he thrust his hand forward and the strange man fell back.

Tony grabbed his suit and put it on. It took him awhile, but he stood ready to fight. His first move: firing a repulsor blast straight into the man's back.

"This guy's a pain." Tony said as Harry appeared by his side.

"He has tech based off yours. He must have stolen it somehow." Harry said.

"Must have paid a lot of people off to get that technology. Oh well, we can find out later, let's kick his ass." Tony said as he raised his hand up. "Whiplash here just wants some fame. I'm going to give him some." Tony said as the humming in his arm began.

Whiplash cracked his whips and hit Tony in the arm causing them to cut through the outer flaps like a pair of steel knives cutting through butter. Tony got up and fired another shot but Whiplash deflected it with his whips.

"That's not going to work; we need to close the distance." Harry said as he ignited the guy with lighting from his fingertips. Unlike with Tony's Iron Man repulsers, Whiplash was unable to deflect or dodge the lighting that came from Harry. He also wasn't wearing a full body suit like Tony's and the lighting actually arced across his skin causing him to scream in pain. Tony closed the gap and got a few good jabs in before knocking him out cold. Tony grabbed the chest piece and held it in his hand, his eyes carefully scanning it. Harry summons the strange harness away from Whiplash and looked at it. Despite the junk that held many similarities between the Mark I and this suit, it was well made. Harry knew he would have to have Tony take a look at it later.

The CRS came in and took Whiplash into custody. Despite losing the battle, he was laughing at them, claiming that they had lost. Shaking his head, Harry summoned his staff back to him and cast a reparo on Tony's suit to repair the damage that was done.

**Elsewhere**

Morgan was watching the whole thing unfold and was pleased how easily they dispatched the situation. However, she grew worried as she notice a smile creep across the face of Justin Hammer. Morgan knew he had evil intentions in mind and she didn't like it.

* * *

A/N: Damn the meeting with Fury took longer than I thought but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hope you guys enjoy the fight with Whiplash too.

Will be focusing on the mystery girl that i mention last chapter. its going to be Ms. Marvel. As to answer your question about Morgan le Fay status she is a somewhat mentor-servant to Harry Potter. She is bound to his wishes but she can still do things that are within her own will. Don't forget she can be very manipulative and cunning. Harry will be picking up her habits to be the same but an honest type.

Also I will be introducing two other Ultimate/Avenger in the next chapter. Guess who they are.


	10. The Vibranium Heart

**Ultimatum**

**Author Notes: **Thank Dracomancer1 for editing this chapter. Chapter 1-3 as also been beta. Any suggestions I am please to welcome them.

**Chapter 10: The Vibranium Heart**

"Monsieur Stark, we ran his prints but we didn't get a match. Not even a name, we're not sure if he even speaks English." The warden said as Harry and Tony walked towards the holding cell. "He hasn't spoken a word since he arrived here." He said.

"I just need five minutes." Tony said in French as he walked into the room. Harry followed suit and entered the room standing by the door. The man sat there not moving a muscle.

"Pretty decent tech, cycles per second were a little low, could have doubled up your rotations. You focused the repulsor energy through ionized plasma channels. It's effective, not very efficient." Tony said conversationally as he walked to face the unknown man who attacked him. "But it's a passable knockoff."

Tony sat down and stared at him, but the man refused to talk.

"I don't get it, a little fine tuning; you could have made a solid paycheck. You could have sold it to North Korea, China, Iran or even go further and headed straight to the black market. You look like you got friends in low places."

"You come from a family of thieves and butchers." The man finally said. He voiced carried a heavy accent. Harry stood ready, in case the man thought of attacking Tony again. "And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history, and you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed."

"Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?" Tony asked.

"My father, Anton Vanko."

"Well I've never heard of him." Tony said. Neither had Harry for that matter.

"My father, is the reason you're even alive."

"The reason I'm alive is because you had a shot, you took it and missed." Tony quickly responded.

"Did I? If you can make God bleed, the people will cease to believe in him. And then there will be blood in the water, and the sharks will come. The truth is, all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you."

"Where will you be watching the world consume me from? Oh, that's right, in the middle of a prison cell, I'll make sure to send you a bar of soap." Tony said as he got up to leave.

"Hey Tony, before you go, Palladium in the chest; painful way too die."

'_He knows.'_ Harry thought as he was about to open the door. The man started laughing as soon as they cleared the room.

"It was a mistake to go there." Harry the moment they walked out. They didn't say a word all the way to Tony's private plane. When they boarded the aircraft, Pepper was watching a press conference hosted by Senator Stern on the news.

"…It's just unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this man has no idea what he's doing. He thinks of the Iron Man weapon, as a toy. I was at a hearing where Mr. Stark was in fact, adamant that these suits can't exist anywhere else, won't exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else, at least for five to ten years, and here we are in Monaco realizing 'Uh-oh, these suits exist now.' The man has to let professionals handle the Iron Man weapons…"

"Mute." Tony snapped, causing Pepper to look at him.

"Where's Morgan?" Harry asked.

"In the bathroom. She doesn't handle air transportation very well." Pepper said.

"That man should be giving us a medal. That's the truth." Tony said as he sat down across from Pepper. Harry left to the restroom where he could hear Morgan throwing up while bracing herself on the toilet seat.

"You alright in there?" Harry asked as a slight grin spread across his face.

"Don't start with me." Morgan said in a threatening tone of voice before the nausea caused her to throw up again. Harry nearly chuckled knowing the great and powerful Morgan le Fay was barely able to handle any form of modern transportation.

"I got a potion for you if you don't want to spend the entire trip in the loo." Harry said in a singsong voice.

"Give it here." Morgan said as she appeared behind the door. She did not look good as throw up could be seen hanging off her hair.

"I can't understand why we can't get an international portkey instead." Morgan said as she took the potion and drank it down.

"Because we can spend time going over everything before we return." Harry said as casted a quick "scourgify" on Morgan's hair and helped her out of the bathroom.

"I can't stand airplanes." Morgan said as she walked towards the main cabin of the airplane.

"I don't understand how you can't handle simple means of transportation." Harry said in an amusing tone of voice.

"And I don't understand how muggles felt the desire to create such monstrous machines." Morgan said as she drained another goblet.

Harry turns around and grabs Tony's potion before bringing it to him.

"You really need to be drinking your potion Tony." Harry said as he handed Tony his potion. Tony gave it a sour look before drinking it.

"Tony, what are you not telling me? What is it that you're taking?" Pepper asked.

Tony didn't answer as he instead drank his goblet.

* * *

"Yes, but the fundamentals of the company are still very, very strong despite the events in Monaco." Pepper said as she sat talking on the phone alongside Natalie Rushman who was also on the phone.

"Where is he?" Rhodey asked as he came in.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Natalie said.

"He's downstairs…." Pepper said as she continued on the phone. "Iron Man never stopped protecting us. The events in Monaco proved that."

Rhodey went downstairs to see Tony slouched in his car looking at one Ivan Vanko's files.

"Tony, you got to get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now. Listen, I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these. They're going to take your suits, Tony okay?!" Rhodey said, frantically gesturing at the Iron Man suits.

"They're sick of the games. You said nobody else would possess this technology for another twenty years. Well guess what, somebody else had it yesterday. It's not theoretical any more. Are you listening to me?" he asked as he angrily stepped over to Tony.

Some of his anger evaporated when he could clearly see that he didn't look so good. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get to my desk." Tony said as he got out of the car. He stumbled, causing Rhodey to rush to his best friend's aid.

"See that cigar box?"

"Yeah."

"It's palladium." Tony said as he sat down in his seat. Tony took out the arc reactor in his chest and the core opened up, revealing it to be smoking. Rhodey started to grow worried about his friend's welfare.

"Is that's supposed to be smoking?"

"If you must know, it's neutron damage. It's from the reactor wall." Tony answered giving the reactor to Rhodey.

"You had this in your body?" Rhodey said as he looked at the blackened, damaged block of palladium. He put in the fresh core and gave it back to Tony. "How about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?" Rhodey asked, noticing a series of blue, blocky lines extending from his upper torso.

"Road rash?" Tony said as he lied to his friend. He put the arc reactor back in his chest and grabbed a goblet full of liquid next to the cigar box, downing it in a couple of gulps. To Rhodey's amazement, the 'crossword puzzle' on Tony's neck seemed to have vanished.

"I wish Harry could make this stuff taste better." Tony said as he drinks more. "Well, I'm feeling better." Tony replied. He looks around and sees Rhodey looking at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you. You want to do this whole lone gunslinger act and it's unnecessary. You don't have to do this all alone."

"I'm not alone, Rhodey. I've got Harry and despite what people are saying about me, I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

The next morning, Harry appeared in the front of Tony's house and could see the damage that had been done to the outside walls. Clearly Tony's party had gotten out of hand. Harry could see several people on the balcony. Apparating near the balcony, he could see Ms. Rushman and Agent Phil Coulson.

"So, this seems interesting." Harry said before anyone saw that he was there. Several SHIELD agents quickly responded by drawing their weapons and pointing them at him.

"It's okay," Agent Coulson said as he put his arms up and gestured towards the ground to get the agents to put their weapons away.

"You missed my party." Tony said as Harry walked over to where he was sitting.

"Well, I knew you would rather have my gift finished then late. So here it is." Harry said, producing a small wooden box from one of his pockets which he handed over to Tony. "It's Vibranium. It's a rare type of metal that reacts very well to energy based technology. It's very rare, even in my world." he said.

"You think this could replace the Palladium?"

"I'm positive. All my tests on it have proven to be successful." Harry said.

"Then let's get to work. I'm back in hardware mode." Tony said as he began to remodel his house.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

"Congratulations sir, you have created a new element." Jarvis said as Harry beamed with pride. Tony placed the glowing, triangular piece of metal into the core of a new, modified reactor. "Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I shall begin running diagnostics." Jarvis replied as Tony stared at his new chest piece.

"Incoming call with a blocked number."

"Reinstate the phone privileges." Tony said as he press a button his monitor. "Hey Coulson, how's the land of enchantment?"

"Hey, Tony how you doing?" Ivan's voice intoned through the speaker. "I doubled cycle."

"You what?"

"You told me double cycle means more power. Good advice." Ivan said.

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy." Tony said.

"What's he doing alive?" Harry said as Morgan arrived in the room. A young blond was with her wearing a United States Air Force uniform.

"You, too." Ivan said as he started to laugh. Tony mutes the call and order Jarvis to trace him.

"Now, the true history of the Stark name will be written. What your father did to my family for over forty years, I will do to you in forty minutes."

"Sounds good, let's get together and hash it out." Tony said.

"I hope you're ready." Ivan said as he hangs up the phone.

"Call trace imcomplete." Jarvis said as the area revealed to be in the tri state area between Brooklyn, Queens and Midtown.

"Sir?" Jarvis said as Tony grabbed his new reactor core.

"You want to run some test, run them. And assemble the suit while you're at it." Tony said slamming the reactor into his chest. "Put it together now."

"We are unclear as to the effects…"

"I don't want to hear it Jarvis." Tony said as his chest piece begins to glow. "Urgh, that tastes like coconut….. and metal."

* * *

"Who are you?" Harry asked the blonde woman in military fatigues standing at the front door of Tony's mansion.

"Major Carol Danvers. I work with Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. He sent me here to assist you, and restrain you if needed.

"Unless you plan to help, then you can get on the phone to Rhodey and tell him that Vanko is about to attack the Stark Expo."

"I can suit up and assist you." She said confidently.

"This is a bit out of your league." Tony said dismissively, moving to close the door.

Carol's arm whipped out, grasping the edge of the door and proceeding to crush it with her bare hands, showing both Harry and Tony her strength.

"Okay, you're in." Tony said as he turns around and begins to put the new Mark VI on. Harry went to the closet and opens it before revealing the Dragon Robes.

**Stark Expo**

Justin Hammer swaggered onstage, making awkward dancing motions as he moved to address everyone.

"Thank you everyone. Thanks for coming. Ladies and Gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harms way. But then the Iron Man arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was kept out of reach. That's not fair, that's not right, and it's just plain wrong." Justin said as he received many boos and scattered applause with his statement. He took no heed to the mixed feedback and continued with his speech. "Regardless, it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed headlines the world over. Well, today my friends, the press are faced with quite a more difficult problem. They're about to run out of ink. Ladies and Gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States Military. The Hammer drone!" Hammer shouted as patriotic marching music began to play in the background.

"Army!…. Navy!… Marines!….Air Force!" He said boastfully as the massive, armed titans rose from the stage behind him.

"This is a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell you. But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theatre of war. Ladies and Gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype of the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, the War Machine!" Justin Hammer said as the weaponized Mark II made its presence known. "For America and her allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for…"

Whatever Justin Hammer was going to say next, he stopped as a loud sound as if a jet was coming erupted above the stadium. All eyes turned skyward to see four figures descending towards the stage platform. With the crash of metal on metal, they landed, causing everyone to stand up and cheer.

* * *

Author Notes: Well here it is, the finally battle is going to commence. There is another person who is going to help; can anyone guess who it is. It isn't Thor as he is in New Mexico. It isn't Captain America as he is still in ice. Hulk will be in it but he's not the mysterious helper. Any suggestions are welcomed.


	11. Battle at the Expo

**Ultimatum**

**A/N:** Some of you are wondering why I had Tony still create the new element, what Tony did was infuse the vibranium metal into a core piece for the new reactor. Also I'm surprise that so many of you got my guest future avenger wrong. No one got it right, that makes it better as I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11: Battle at the Expo**

The crowd roared in applause as Iron Man, Thanatos, Morgan, and a new girl landed on the stage.

"We've got trouble." Tony said as he walked towards War Machine.

"Tony, there are civilians present. Let's not do this right now, I'm here on orders." Rhodey said.

"Give them a wave." Tony said as Justin Hammer began to urge the crowd on. "All of these people are in danger; we have to get them out of here. You have got to trust me for the next five minutes." Tony said to Rhodey, a serious tone coloring his speech.

"I tried that, already. I got tossed around your house, remember?"

"Listen, he's working with Vanko. These are Ivan Vanko's designs." Tony said.

"Vanko's alive?" Rhodey asked, surprised.

Harry walked forward to where Justin Hammer was smiling and waving to the crowd.

"Where is he?" Harry asked in a demanding tone of voice. The crowd's cheers died down as they began to listen to what was being said.

"What?" Justin said as he turned to face Harry.

"Where is Ivan Vanko?" Harry said.

"Who?"

"Do NOT play dumb with me. I know you know where he is, so tell me or you will not like how I'm going to get the answers out of you." Harry said as his hands began to crackle with lightning. Hammer began to pale as he eyed Harry's hand nervously.

"There are easier ways to get the answers than torture. We could just ask him." Morgan replied in a sweet voice. Justin face tried to put on a confident look but he looked worried as Morgan held up a small clear vial that had some liquid inside of it. "Do you know what this is?" Morgan asked Hammer. He shook his head; clearly he thought it was poison of some sort.

"Veritaserum, a truth potion so powerful it can make Merlin himself tell me all of his secrets with just three drops. Now then, where is Ivan Vanko?" Morgan said in a threatening tone of voice.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. What are you doing here?" Justin Hammer said as he tried to avoid the topic.

"Grab him. I'd rather he confess on T.V. than worm his way out of this. Also, contact S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm sure they would love to get their hands on this guy for the crimes he commit just by breaking out an international terrorist." Harry said as Major Danvers grabbed Hammer and pulled his head back.

"You're going to hear from my lawyers!" Justin Hammer said in a weak attempt at appearing threatening.

"So get your lawyers. I'd like to see you buy your way out of this." Harry said as Morgan began to pour the potion down the throat of the desperately struggling weapons contractor.

"Hold up, my systems are going crazy." Rhodey said as his minigun activated.

"Is that you?" Tony asked as he took a defensive stance.

"No, I'm not doing this, that's not me. I-I can't move, I'm locked up." Rhodey said as the drones all came online. "Go, get out of here! This whole system's been compromised!" Rhodey shouted. Tony took to the air immediately, knowing it would be dangerous if he stayed on the ground where the civilians would get caught in the crossfire.

"Let's take this outside." Tony said as he flew through the skylight. All of the drones opened fire, causing the audience to start screaming as they turned around and moved towards the exits. The Mark II went into flight mode as Rhodey tried in vain to shut down his malfunctioning suit. He was cursing Hammer for arming the suit's weapons for the presentation. The Air Force drones also took off right behind him, the resulting formation hot on Iron Man's tail.

Morgan disappeared; Harry prayed she was alerting the Auror squad that was stationed in the nearby building as back up. Justin Hammer had jumped off the demonstration platform, managing to scramble back stage. One of the drones, Army by the looks of it, was pointing its shoulder-mounted cannon at Harry. Before he could so much as cast a spell to deflect the oncoming attack, a figure dropped in front of him wearing a black suit with a cat like mask. Harry also realized the person had claws on his hands. The figure then attacked the drone, ripping it to shreds in mere seconds.

"Looks like you could use some help." The figure said, rising from his crouched position atop the drone as he turned to face Harry.

"Who are you?"

"I'm known as the Black Panther. I'm going to help you here, but in return I'm going to need _your_ assistance." Black Panther said.

"Okay, here's the plan, Ms. Marvel…" Harry said pointing to Danvers, "Go help Iron Man. Even though he can take care of himself, I would feel better if has backup. Panther, with me. We are going to see what Justin Hammer knows. We only got a couple of drops in him, but he should still be under the influence of the Veritaserum. We need answers, and I'll be damned if he gets away with this." Harry said. Ms. Marvel took to the skies chasing the drones that were after Tony.

"Morgan, Morgan!" Harry quickly shouted. A soft pop revealed Morgan and a dozen Aurors standing on the stage.

"Aurors, evacuate as many people as you can. These are machines, so you are authorized to use lethal spells on them. Morgan, with me and Panther. We've got an appointment with Mr. Hammer."

Harry began to move as the Aurors began to widen the door path so the people could leave the warzone.

"What's happening, what's going on?" Hammer frantically asked his technicians.

"The software has been overwritten!" The head technician said.

"What do you mean? What does that even mean?"

"I think he's hijacked the drones."

"That's impossible, call the guards."

"All the phones are down sir."

"Well, then call their… call their cells."

"The cell phones are not working either sir."

"He's locked us out of the mainframe."

"Who's locked you out of the mainframe?" Pepper asked as she walked up with Harry, Black Panther, Morgan and Agent Romanoff.

"Please just go away, I have everything under control." Hammer said as he ushered them away with his hands.

"Have you now?" Pepper demanded.

"No I don't." Justin Hammer said, taking a moment to look horrified at the words that had come out of his mouth.

"This is on Stark Industries. If your guy hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening right now." Justin said accusingly.

"Really?"

"Actually, it would have happened regardless." Hammer said, again looking shocked at his own words.

"Get these bitches out of here." He orders his security guard, gesturing dismissively to the women. Harry quickly cast a body bind curse, freezing the guards in place while Agent Romanoff grabbed Justin Hammers outstretched arm and gave it a violent twist.

"Now you tell me who's behind this. Who's behind this?" She demanded calmly.

"Ivan… Ivan Vanko." Hammer said in pain.

"Where is he?"

"He's at my factory in Queens." He answered. Agent Romanoff quickly disappeared into crowd while Harry ordered Black Panther to assist her.

"I need NYPD immediately at the Stark Expo." Pepper said into her phone.

"Please don't call the authorities." Hammer weakly said as he knew he was going to jail if he stayed.

"Step aside, step aside. Tell me everything you know, now!" She orders, and the Hammer technicians began to cooperate with Pepper despite the fact that she wasn't even their boss.

"I must go and handle the drones. The security and NYPD aren't going to be enough to stop them." Harry said as he and Morgan disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Harry got outside as several of the Navy drones were marching into position, their missile batteries swiveling towards the Expo buildings. Casting a levitation charm, he hoisted them into the air before smashing them into one another. Parts of the drones flew off as they landed on the ground. Hurling a burst of lightning at the mass of drones, he quickly found that they lacked the protections of the Iron Man suit, seeing as their circuits quickly fried, causing them to collapse into a pile of twisted machine parts.

Looking back towards the building, Harry noticed the remaining drones taking off through the ceiling. He was prepared to take to the skies after them, but he got caught in a missile blast, causing him to fall to the ground in a daze.

Harry woke up, taking a look at the StarkTech watch Tony had gotten him. Using the GPS, he could see that Rhodey's suit was successfully rebooted and the two of them were fighting together remarkably well with Ms. Marvel.

Harry got up, sorrow filling him as he looked around and saw the carnage left from the drones' rampage.

"Damn, been a long time since I've seen destruction like this." Harry mutters as he looks around. It was then Harry noticed something flying towards Iron Man and War Machine.

"You shouldn't go." Morgan said gently she stood behind him.

"Why shouldn't I? Tony is my friend!" Harry barked defensively.

"The world cannot truly respect us, Even if we do help."

"This is not the dark ages! The world is moving forward into what has every indication of being a golden age. I need to step up and become the leader and hero I was born to be."

Harry then disappeared, leaving Morgan looking grimly at where he had stood.

"Just like Merlin. Thank god he doesn't have Merlin's disgusting habit." Morgan mused as she looked up and stared at the moon. "The world is so different from my own era, but I still have yet to see unification between the worlds. Perhaps there is still hope as Merlin believed." she said thoughtfully.

* * *

Harry reappeared to see Iron Man and War Machine not faring well against Whiplash, armed as he was in his upgraded armor. Harry used his own skill with lighting, casting a wide blast in Vanko's direction, and was pleased to hear the insane Russian scream out in pain.

It looked like, despite the upgrades, his armor and chest piece still weren't fully protected against magic. Whiplash struggled to his feet, swiping both his whips at Harry, who quickly disappeared. Reappearing behind Whiplash, Harry fired a curse, but Whiplash cracked his whips in front of the spell, causing it to be deflected. Harry leapt back as Whiplash launched his electric whips down at his feet. War Machine got up and fired his remaining guns at Whiplash, forcing him to attack Rhodey, who was dealing with a now very damaged suit.

Ms. Marvel flew down from above, delivering a solid punch to Vanko's armored face. For a moment it seemed that he had been stunned by the blow. It was a break in the action that Harry didn't pass up. Flinging another blast of lightning directly at the armor's chest piece, Harry was pleased to hear Whiplash let out another pained roar.

Tony got up and fired a powerful repulsor beam from the center of his chest towards Whiplash. War Machine discharged a blast from both of his palm repulsors while Ms. Marvel shot an energy beam from her hands.

The resulting energy reaction ended in a massive explosion, causing the arena to partially collapse from the backlash of the combined attack.

The four of them stood above Vanko, who was coughing out blood from his mouth.

"You all lose." He said solemnly as his chest began to beep and blink red where the arc reactor was.

"All these drones are rigged to blow! We've got to get out of here!" Rhodey said quickly.

Iron Man, War Machine and Ms. Marvel all took to skies in safety, while Harry disappeared into thin air.

The explosions around the Expo were truly massive, as they could be seen nearly fifty feet in the air.

* * *

"I'm here at the site of what has been confirmed to be an act of terrorism, led by the international criminal Ivan Vanko, who was believed to have perished in the Remand Prison in Monaco, France. The attack on the Expo ended with zero causalities late last night, thanks to the combined heroic effects of Iron Man, War Machine, Ms. Marvel and Thanatos. The threat was neutralized in the ending of Ivan Vanko's life." A reporter on T.V. said.

"… It has been confirmed that Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries, has been arrested after attempting to flee the country for his crimes against the United States. Mr. Hammer is being held accountable for aiding and abetting a terrorist ploy, stealing Stark Industries technology, and possibly even spying on the United States Government. Many charges are being filed against Hammer by federal prosecutors….." Another said.

"Tony Stark has filed his own separate lawsuits against Justin Hammer and Hammer Industries for the technology procured by theft which they presented at the Stark Expo, as well as the damage done to the Expo itself…."

"It hasn't been confirmed yet, but it's believed the United States Military was holding stolen Stark Tech. Mr. Stark hasn't presssed any charges, and it believed the technology has been safely returned to his possession. This technology is believed to consist of the stolen Iron Man suit used in the construction of Justin Hammer's War Machine battlesuit…."

"The President of the United States will be giving the Medal of Honor to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes for his heroic actions against Ivan Vanko and the rogue Hammer drones, while Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Tony Stark will be presented with the highest civilian award possible: the Medal of Freedom. Mr. Potter, who as many are aware is of British citizenship, will be the first British citizen and wizard to be granted these awards. The President has stated…"

"That's right, President Obama has stated that he is astonished by the level of courage displayed by the members of the public during the attack, and he will personally hand the awards to the heroes who saved the lives of countless civilians."

"Relations are improving between the United States Government and the International Confederation of Magic, also known as the I.C.M., is working out a treaty with the United Nations and the Executive branch. It's unclear what the treaty will imply, however it is known that this treaty will most likely be signed by a large number of world leaders in New York at the Stark Expo in a week's time."

"The Supreme Court has banned the United Military from using Tony Stark's Iron Man suit without Tony Stark consent after the terrible incident at the Stark Expo… no comment has been made by Mr. Stark however the new C.O.O. of Stark Enterprise Virginia 'Pepper' Potts has stated that Stark Enterprises is very pleased with the result and that they will not be pressing charges against the Federal Government…"

"Senator Stern has resigned after being taken into custody by the F.B.I. for possible involvement in the Stark Expo attack. While Stern was cleared of the charges, the people of Pennsylvania demanded that the Senator step down after his obsession with obtaining the Iron Man suit began to conflict with his duty of helping the people of the state he represented. Stern left the office in disgrace after attempting to sneak out in order to avoid the press…

Nick Fury turned off the news, the faces and voices of the many reporters vanishing as he turned to face a much larger wall of monitors.

"Where are Stark and Potter now?" A man on the bigger screens asked.

"In Washington. Stark and Potter are talking to the United States Military about possibly using Iron Man as a consultant." Fury stated.

"What about Potter? Have you got him in check?" The woman asked.

"Unfortunately, that isn't going to be possible. Seeing how he and Stark have become good friends, they are refusing to assist SHIELD in any way other than to be used as consultants when we need them to be." Fury replied.

"What of the magical world, did you explain the situation?" the other man asked.

"I did indeed, and it seems they are against the idea of being tagged like common animals."

"That's not our intent." The man said as if he was being insulted.

"They don't see it that way. They believe history will repeat itself if we control the way they live their lives. They also believe that if we attempt to force them to live the way we want them to, then it could escalate into a full scale global war. That is everything SHIELD stands against."

"Surely it won't come to that…" The woman said as if she doubted them.

"History has already proven that it can get to that point with just the example of the dark ages alone. I am not going to repeat that particular portion of the past. So, for the time being until our intelligence says otherwise, we will do nothing against the magical world. In return I suspect they should help us improve modern society." Fury stated confidently.

"That's unacceptable."

"That's the situation right now, and we must accept it unless we wish to start World War Three. We must respect the wishes of the main players in the current situation. I myself agree with the sentiments expressed by Mr. Potter."

"You agree…?!"

"Mr. Potter is a leader, a very good one. People cannot help but follow him whenever he takes command of a situation. Even Stark, who has a habit of doing things on his own, has chosen to follow Mr. Potter."

"Once again, are we certain Potter isn't controlling Tony Stark?"

"Our intelligence says otherwise. I don't see any motive for Mr. Potter to be controlling Stark. Shutting down the Stark weapons division was Tony's idea through and through."

"Mr. Potter could be doing that as a way to leave us defenseless in case they wish to wage war against us."

"I disagree. Mr. Potter doesn't seem to leading any sort of army from our Intel. He doesn't need money, seeing as he and Stark are some of the richest men in the world. Unfortunately, that's the situation and there's nothing S.H.I.E.L.D. can do about it." Nick Fury said closing the matter. He however knew that the Council would not let the matter drop so easily.

* * *

Harry, Morgan and Tony stood alongside Ms. Marvel as the Black Panther stared at them.

"I need your help. I must free my country from the White Ape." Black Panther said.

* * *

Author Note: Bet none of you were expecting to see Black Panther so soon. As for the World Security Council, I always found that they were pricks without common sense.

This chapter has been beta by Dracomencer1

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
